En un battement de cil
by Deimos de Thanatos
Summary: Défi de Ayumi16. Harry a vaincu le Lord Noir pendant l’été grâce à Lucius Malfoy. Harry, à 17 ans, rentre en 7eme année avec un secret: il est marié à Lucius Malfoy et ce depuis ses 17 ans......l'histoire commence par la fin du récit
1. Prologue

Titre : En un battement de cil

Auteur : Deimos de Thanatos

Paring : HP/LM

Fiction : A chapitres ( je ne sais pas encore combien)

Rating : M

Disclamer : Harry, Lucius et toute la joyeuse bande ne m'appartiennent pas. Je n'ai ni la prétention d'être JKR, ni d'avoir son compte en banque (snifff)

**D'après un défi de Ayumi16**.

Les termes du défi sont les suivants :

Un happy end obligatoire avec un ou deux enfants à naître ou nés

Harry a vaincu le Lord Noir pendant l'été grâce à Lucius Malefoy. Harry, à 17 ans, rentre en 7eme année avec un secret: il est marié à Lucius Malfoy et ce depuis ses 17 ans.

C'est un mariage d'amour qui est la finalisation d'une relation de 2 ans.

Le problème vient de Draco qui est jaloux de son père car il est amoureux de Harry.

Un jour Draco reçoit une beuglante au petit déjeuner et le secret est révélé.

La gazette est mise au courant et le couple est mal vu car Lucius est en procès et que tous croient qu'il tient Harry grâce à un sort.

(je vous laisse le choix de Lucius comme Mangemort qui a trahi par amour, d'espion pour l'ordre ou ce que vous voulez)

NB : c'est ma première fic alors pas taper sur ma fragile personne !

Re NB : Je reposte tous mes chapitres qui étaient selon moi pas assez travaillés.

* * *

**Prologue**

Pourquoi font-ils cela ? Pourquoi m'ont-ils mené ici ? Je ne veux pas voir ce qui va arriver, je ne veux pas regarder cet immonde gibet. Laissez-moi ! Lâchez moi ! Puisque je vous dis que je ne suis pas fou !

Comment oses-tu me faire ça Ron ? Et toi Mione ? Nous avons traversé tant de choses ensemble. Comment pouvez-vous les croire plus que moi ? Vous savez, vous, que je ne suis pas sous l'influence d'un sort, vous le savez je le lis dans vos yeux. Mais cela vous arrange bien de faire semblant d'y croire. Oui c'est ça baisse le regard Ronald, regarde tes pieds, tu es aussi bas qu'eux.

Et toi Hermione, tu t'accroches à son bras et me lances ton regard de compassion qui est en passe de devenir aussi proverbiale que les regards noirs de Severus. Mais je n'en veux pas moi ! Si je pouvais je te cracherai mon mépris à la figure. Des lâches ! Vous n'êtes que des lâches !

Même pas le courage de ma laisser libre de mes mouvements, il a fallu que Dumby m'immobilise, ainsi je ne peux que vous suivre, transporté comme une vulgaire poupée, seul mon regard fonctionne. Toi le vieux fou que j'ai eu la faiblesse de prendre pour un grand père, je vois ton regard qui jubile, mais ne ris pas trop tôt.

Je cherche du regard un homme, le seul en qui je puisse avoir confiance, en dehors de Remus qu'ils ont fait enfermer pour avoir voulu me défendre. Tout à coup je croise deux yeux sombres. Un mouvement de lèvres imperceptible pour tous, sauf pour moi, et si je le pouvais c'est moi qui rirais.

Hermione s'aperçoit de quelque chose je le sais. Elle a perçu le flamme dans mes yeux et je vois les petits rouages de son cerveau se mettre en marche. Mais inutile de chercher ma

belle, ce qui va suivre est au delà de ta compréhension, de votre compréhension à tous, les "Gentils", les biens pensants qui s'arrogent le droit de vouloir nous dicter leurs pensées comme des lois.

Soudain son regard se détourne de moi, le silence se fait. C'est l'heure, celle qu'ils pensent être leur, mais qui sera mienne, qui sera nôtre. Encadré par deux Aurors, il apparaît, fier et droit comme à son habitude. Ce qu'ils lui ont fait subir n'a pas altéré la beauté de ses traits nobles et altiers. Une mèche blanche au milieu de sa longue chevelure blonde éthérée est la seule marque de ce que nous avons subi.

Le juge fait un signe pour que la rumeur qui avait gagné la foule se taise.

**-Aujourd'hui, la justice du monde sorcier présente devant le peuple l'accusé Lucius Malefoy. Le Magenmagot, constitué de trois juges et d'un jury populaire a reconnu la culpabilité de cet homme pour les crimes suivants :**

**Viol sur mineur**

**Utilisations de sorts de magie noire dans le but de manipuler un esprit**

**Mariage forcé**

**La sentence appliquée sera la mort par pendaison.**

Je vois le regard de mon époux rester aussi dur qu'un bloc d'acier, personne ne le remarque mais ses mains entravées par de lourdes chaînes se crispent légèrement. Tout ceci n'est qu'un tissu de mensonges et même si il est loin d'être un saint, il ne supporte pas de voir ainsi souiller notre amour. Leur mesquinerie est poussée au rang d'art. La pendaison. Exécution remise au goût du jour uniquement pour lui, dans le seul but de l'humilier jusque dans la mort. Je peux deviner la jubilation du bourreau rien qu'en voyant la façon dont il caresse amoureusement la corde.

Le juge fait signe au vieux fou de me rendre l'usage de la parole. C'est la loi, j'ai le droit d'adresser une dernière parole à mon soit-disant bourreau, avant qu'il ne passe autour de son cou la cravate de lin. Alors que je sens le sort m'empêchant de parler se dissiper, je braque mon regard sur mon époux. Pourtant ce n'est pas à Lucius que je m'adresse mais au juge, au vieux débris, à mes anciens amis, à la famille de belettes au grand complet.

**-Moi Harry James Malefoy, je récuse cette sentence et vos accusations. Lucius Malefoy, ne m'a ni violé, ni ensorcelé l'esprit, ni contraint à l'épouser. J'étais conscient et consentant pour chacun de ces actes. Vous n'avez pas voulu me croire lors de cette parodie de justice que vous avez pompeusement nommé procès, vous avez refusé toutes les preuves que je vous ai apporté pour disculper mon époux, mais aujourd'hui vous ne pourrez plus nier son innocence et vos erreurs car je porte l'enfant de cet homme.**

Alors que Dumby s'apprête à me rejeter un sort pour me faire taire un bras surgit et lui arrache sa baguette :

**-Severus ?**

**- Harry ne ment pas, son histoire avec Lucius n'est pas viciée comme vous voulez le faire croire et il en porte la preuve dans son ventre, car tous ici nous savons que seul un amour puissant, réciproque et pur peut permettre à un sorcier de porter la vie.**

Le silence se fait de nouveau. Severus n'a ni crié, ni menacé mais la froideur de sa voix est telle que même Voldemort aurait frémi.

-**C'est de l'affabulation ! **rétorque le vieux sorcier. **Ce monstre**, il désigna Lucius du doigt qui regardait toute la scène visiblement amusé, **a sûrement fait boire une potion à Harry pour le contraindre à porter un enfant, et peut être avec votre complicité Severus.**

Je vois un sourire méprisant se peindre sur les lèvres fines du maître de Potions.

**-Vous m'accordez un bien grand crédit, mais malgré mon excellence dans l'art des Potions je suis au regret de vous contredire. Aucune potion ne peut et ne pourra avoir cet effet.**

Se désintéressant du vieil homme il s'avança vers le juge et lui tendit un dossier.

**-Voici l'examen pratiqué par le Médicomage Anderson agréé auprès du Magenmagot qui certifie la grossesse de Harry et sa nature spontanée. Voici le rapport de comparaison de fluide magique du foetus qui certifie la paternité de Mr Malefoy Harry et de Mr Malefoy Lucius.**

Alors que Dumbledore bouillonne, que la belette mâle essaye de réanimer sa femelle et son fils, deux Aurors m'encadrent et lèvent les sorts du vieux directeur. Je m'extirpe de la foule et m'avance vers l'estrade et pendant ce chemin je repense à comment tout ceci est arrivé.

* * *

Voilà c'est très court, mais il ne s'agit que du prologue, une petite mise en bouche, permettant de faire démarrer mon histoire.


	2. 1 Une rentrée nostalgique

**Dans ce chapitre l'arrivée de Harry à Poudlard et quelques incursions dans son histoire avec Lucius.**

**Pour tous les fans de Mione, Ron et Dumby, je m'excuse d'avance pour l'image que je vais donner d'eux, même si pour l'instant cela reste très nuancé.**

**Han et bien sûr ceci ne tiens pas compte des derniers livres. (Toujours traumatisé par la fin du tome 7)**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapitre 1**

Le Poudlard Express s'élançait une nouvelle fois vers l'école de sorcellerie la plus connue d'Angleterre et peut être du monde sorcier. Dans un compartiment en apparence vide, un bruit comme de légers soupirs, semblait exhaler de la banquette. Non ce n'était pas une blague d'un quelconque successeur des jumeaux Weasley, mais simplement un jeune homme dissimulé sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Personne ne viendrait troubler son isolement volontaire, la guerre qui s'était achevée cet été avait largement éclairci les rangs des élèves. Gryffondors, Serpentards, Serdaigle et même Poufsouffles, ils étaient nombreux à être tombés pour leurs idéaux, quels qu'ils soient

Lui aussi avait rempli sa tâche dans cette guerre, il avait fait ce que tout le monde attendait de lui, il avait réduit Voldemort en un petit tas de poussières que le vent avait éparpillé dans l'aurore sanglante. On l'avait félicité, porté aux nues, couvert de louanges et d'honneurs. Il était devenu le Sauveur, l'Élu, le Libérateur, le Protecteur des justes, il ne comptait même plus les surnoms tous plus ridicules les uns que les autres dont on l'affublait. Il se contentait de sourire. Et tous voyaient à travers ce sourire l'acceptation de ce rôle ... si ils savaient ce que ce léger mouvement de lèvre cachait, ils en tomberaient en syncope ou le feraient interner.

Car ils se trompaient. Il n'avait pas tué Voldemort pour sauver le monde, pour empêcher une dictature raciste ou tout autre chose dans ce goût. Non, il avait simplement voulu sauver un homme qui croupissait dans les cachots du Mage Noir depuis deux semaines, un homme qui lui avait volé son cœur deux ans auparavant. Dumbledore avait raison, c'était bien l'amour qui avait permis au jeune homme de triompher. Mais pas un amour désintéressé du reste du monde, pas la volonté de sauver ses amis, non juste l'amour d'un homme.

Toujours dissimulé au regard des gens, le Gryffondor regarda le tatouage qui ornait son annulaire gauche. Différentes runes formaient un anneau argenté lui enserrant le doigt, qui au fur et à mesure que le train avançait, s'effaçait pour taire aux autres l'union qu'il symbolisait. Plus qu'un mariage des corps c'était aussi un mariage des âmes. Personne ne pourrait jamais rompre cette union, les Runes la protégeaient, la rendant éternel devant les hommes et même devant les Dieux. Regardant de nouveau l'anneau, Harry laissa un nouveau soupir lui échapper et à contre cœur replia sa cape, jetant un sort d'illusion sur le tatouage et se leva, il devait rejoindre "ses amis" pour ne pas les alerter. Ils l'avaient décidé hier au soir.

Flash Back.

Dans un salon d'une élégance racée, un homme regardait le feu, qui à cette période de l'année ne chauffait pas, mais qui avait la particularité de l'apaiser. Son front pâle se contractait lorsque quelques pensées venaient le perturber. D'un geste las, il releva une mèche blonde presque blanche qui lui avait glissé sur le visage. Son geste fut stoppé par une main brune qui finit le geste. Le propriétaire de la main, un jeune homme d'environ dix-sept ans vint s'asseoir à ses pieds posant sa tête sur les genoux de l'homme, s'abîmant lui aussi dans la contemplation du feu, laissant un silence confortable s'installer entre eux.

L'homme blond caressait tendrement la tête de son compagnon en un geste qui ne laissait aucune équivoque quand à leur relation. Le plus jeune eut un léger soupir :

**-Je ne veux pas y retourner. Je ne supporterai jamais de devoir être loin de toi surtout en ce moment.**

**-Ne sois pas si dramatique Harry. Je viendrai de voir le plus souvent possible.**

Le brun eut une légère moue dubitative qui n'échappa pas à son compagnon.

**-Tu dois finir tes études nous étions d'accord là dessus.**

**-Mais c'était avant que je ne sache qu'ils voulaient.....te...te...juger. Je voudrai affronter cela avec toi, pouvoir te soutenir. De quel droit se permettent-ils de vouloir te mettre face à des juges ? Alors que tu as combattu à nos côtés, risquant ta vie en espionnant Voldemort et que...tu as failli mourir lorsqu'il t'a découvert.**

Au fur et à mesure de ses mots, le Gryffondor s'échauffait et son ton devenait grondant. Lucius arrêta son geste et lui fit un petit signe pour que le jeune homme vienne s'asseoir sur ses genoux, ce qu'il fit avec plaisir, se blottissant contre le torse sécurisant du blond.

**-Ce n'est qu'une formalité, ils doivent démêler tous les fils de l'histoire. Et puis rappelle toi que même toi tu m'as pris un temps pour le bras droit de....de Voldemort. **

**-Mais c'était avant que je ne te connaisse mieux.**

**-Suggères-tu que je devrais établir avec le Magenmagot les mêmes relations qu'avec toi ?**

Harry grimaça et releva la tête, plongeant son regard vert dans celui bleu acier de son compagnon.

**-Cela m'obligerai à tous les tuer car il est hors de question que je te partage avec quiconque. Tu m'as épousé et ce pour l'éternité.**

Lucius laissa un rire bas et pourtant chaleureux perler d'entre ses lèvres fines, avant d'embrasser tendrement son époux. Et comme à chaque fois, il avait l'impression de chavirer dans un océan de sensations et de douceurs. Lorsque les deux hommes se séparèrent, la tendresse de leur regard en disait long sur l'amour qui les unissait. Un amour si grand, si puissant que dès que Harry avait atteint sa majorité sorcière, dix sept ans, Lucius l'avait épousé, selon un rite très ancien avec pour seul témoin Severus Snape et le druide qui avait officié.

Personne n'avait été convié et personne n'était au courant en dehors d'eux. Trop dangereux pour Lucius qui était sous le coup de plusieurs inculpations. Malgré les témoignages des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix sur son rôle d'espion, il était encore suspect aux yeux du peuple sorcier. Beaucoup le soupçonnait d'avoir retourné sa veste au dernier moment pour essayer de s'en sortir. Après tout Narcissa son épouse n'était-elle pas morte en défendant comme une furie sa sœur Bellatrix ? Et lorsque le juge d'instructions l'avait sommé de s'expliquer sur ce revirement il avait simplement haussé les épaules en un mouvement dédaigneux. Il se voyait mal lui expliquer qu'il avait quitté le camp de Voldemort pour les beaux yeux d'Harry Potter.

Ré interrogé à plusieurs reprises il avait fini par avancer son fils comme excuse. Ce n'était pas faux. Malgré ses airs froids et distants, il aimait sincèrement Draco et ne voulait pas le livrer à ce fou qui l'aurait envoyé à la mort sans sourciller. Mais apparemment ce motif n'avait pas suffit et il passerait en jugement en décembre.

**-Lucius ?**

L'homme sortit brusquement de ses pensées et revint vers son époux qui semblait attendre une réponse.

**-Excuse moi j'étais ailleurs.**

**-J'ai bien vu. Je te demandais comment on pourrait se voir. Je vais avoir Ron et Hermione en permanence sur le dos et Dumbledore n'aura certainement pas perdu son habitude de se mêler de tout même ce qui ne le regarde pas en un petit mois.**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Tu as bien réussi à leur fausser compagnie depuis un peu plus d'un mois non ?**

Harry acquiesça. Il est vrai qu'il était parvenu à les berner avec une facilité qui le surprenait lui même. Bon il se savait un côté Serpentard, mais à ce point......Il faut dire qu'il avait été soutenu par Lucius et Severus qui s'étaient rendus complices de son mensonge et l'avaient aidé à le mettre en place. Severus avait réussi à dévier une potion utilisée pour soigner les crises de fureurs de certains malades. Cette potion pervertie lui avait permis de plonger le Gryffondor dans un état de profonde dépression, il refusait de parler avec ses amis, s'isolait........ Alerté le Directeur de Poudlard essaya bien de le faire parler mais rien n'y fit. En désespoir de cause, il fit appel à Ste Mangouste.. Les trois protagonistes avaient croisé les doigts et même les orteils lorsqu'un puis deux Psychomages mandatés par Dumbledore avaient examiné le jeune homme. Mais grâce à la potion et son talent de comédien, Harry avait réussi à ce que les deux sorcier en viennent aux conclusions qui l'arrangeait. Selon les deux médecins, il était urgent d'isoler Harry avant que celui-ci ne fasse une bêtise irréparable.

Le première phase du plan était enclenchée et Severus pu conduire Harry dans son domaine en Irlande, puisque le Directeur insistait pour que lui aussi se repose. Le problème était que Dumbledore et les amis de Harry qui ne pourraient s'empêcher de venir fouiner pour voir si Snape n'avait pas transformé leur Héros en ingrédient à potion. Et c'est là que Lucius intervenait. Après des efforts il avait réussi à créer un hologramme du Gryffondor en incluant une trace de son aura magique. Ainsi l'illusion était parfaite. Le domaine étant sur-protégé par des protections magiques, si ils venaient pour espionner, ils ne pourraient le faire que de loin, donc en leur agitant l'hologramme dans la jardin ils seraient rassurés.

Le reste avait été tout simple. Du manoir de Snape il avait pris un portoloin (illégal) vers le manoir Malefoy et dissimulé son aura magique.

**- C'est vrai. Mais je.........**

**-Et puis tu ne vas pas me dire que violer le règlement de Poudlard pour faire des sorties de nuit va te faire peur. Ta carte t'aidera à éviter Rusard et je t'attendrai à la Cabane Hurlante.**

**-Romantique........**

**-N'est-ce pas ? Je trouve cette ambiance très propice à l'amour. Non, plus sérieusement, avec un sort d'apparence, je louerai un petit appartement.**

Harry ne dit rien, mais Lucius voyait bien dans son regard sa déception. Et il baissa légèrement la tête. L'un comme l'autre savait que leur union devait rester secrète pour éviter des problèmes supplémentaires au blond. Pourtant le Gryffondor, vivait mal cette situation, lui qui était quelqu'un d'entier, voulait pouvoir vivre sa vie enfin. Il avait fait ce que l'on attendait de lui, alors pourquoi devait-il encore jouer la comédie des apparences.

**-Bientôt mon ange, bientôt. **

Le brun, lui sourit, puis se releva et tendit la main à son époux.

**-C'est notre dernière nuit avant un moment.**

Lucius hocha légèrement la tête, son regard chavirant vers un gris acier très perçant. Il prit la main de son époux et l'entraîna vers leur chambre.

Fin du Flash Back

Perdu dans ses pensées, le Gryffondor ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'il avait rejoint le compartiment où se trouvaient, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna et d'autres. Mais personne ne lui fit de réflexion devant son air un peu perdu, ils marchaient tous sur des œufs, n'osant lui poser de questions de peur de le faire rechuter, ce qui avouons-le, arrangeait bien Harry. S'asseyant contre la fenêtre il regarda le paysage défiler en écoutant d'une oreille distraite la conversation.

**-Tu te rends compte que Snape va reprendre sa place comme si de rien n'était ?**

**-Ron, le professeur Snape mérite sa liberté,** plaida Hermione,** il a pris beaucoup de risque pour nous permettre de vaincre Voldemort. Et arrêtes de trembler, ce n'est qu'un nom.**

**-Mais Mione, il a été un Mangemort convaincu avant de changer de camps et rien ne nous dit qu'il ne jouait pas un double jeu.**

Ginny acquiesça de la tête. Comme beaucoup, elle aurait préféré voir l'homme à Azkaban. Le monde sorcier avait besoin de héros bien blancs, bien lisses, ce que ne serait jamais Snape. Mais la jeune brune ne se découragea pas face à cet entêtement tout weasleyien.

**-Il a soigné Harry.**

**-Pour bien se faire voir j'en suis sûr**.

-**Par respect, Ron,** intervint Harry d'une voix douce laissant son ami muet de stupeur. Hermione le remercia de son aide tandis que Ginny faisait une légère grimace. Mais faire taire un Ronald Weasley, relevait pratiquement de l'impossible.

**- Défend Malefoy père tant que tu y es.**

Harry tourna la tête vers le rouquin et un bref éclair de haine traversa son regard. Trop court pour que quelqu'un ne le voit. Sachant qu'il ne pourrait se taire si Ron continuait, il préféra se taire, soupirant légèrement.

**-Compare ce qui est comparable Ron. Snape n'a pas changé de camps à la dernière minute.** Essaya Hermione en pensant calmer la discussion.

**-Snape devrait être au côté de Malefoy sur le banc des accusés. Au fait regarde.** Il sortit la Gazette de son sac et la tendit à Hermione.** Ils disent que la date a enfin été fixé, c'est pour décembre.**

Harry serra les dents en entendant la nouvelle, s'efforçant de rester impassible. Trois petits mois, c'est tout ce qui leur restait pour bétonner la défense de Lucius. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne supporteraient d'être séparés. La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant passer la tête blonde de Draco Malefoy. Son regard hautain et méprisant s'arrêta sur Hermione,Ron et Ginny, ignorant simplement Luna et les autres. Avait-il entendu la conversation ? Puis il changea ses yeux de direction et les posa sur Harry. Il était impossible de savoir ce qui passait dans ses prunelles grises tant les émotions y défilaient à grande vitesse. Le Gryffondor soutint son regard sans sourciller et Draco fut le premier à détourner les yeux. Sans avoir dit un mot il quitta le compartiment et s'éloigna, laissant tout le monde surpris par le manque de réplique du Serpentard.

Tous sauf Harry. Il avait su lire dans les yeux du blond. Il savait qu'il souffrait et pas seulement à cause de la perte de sa mère et du procès de son père. Le Serpentard avait rejoint leur camp, refusant la marque, ce qui valut à Lucius pas mal de sortilèges de la part de son maître. Il l'avait même renié pour que l'illusion soit parfaite.

Mais à cet instant c'était la souffrance d'un adolescent amoureux que Harry avait pu voir dans ses prunelles.

Lorsque Draco avait rejoint l'Ordre, les deux garçons s'étaient rapprochés, se trouvant beaucoup de points communs. Une fois passés sur leur cinq ans de haine commune, ils avaient vu qu'ils leur étaient possible de s'entendre. Mais alors que Harry éprouvait simplement de l'amitié pour le Serpentard, celui-ci avait vu son coeur s'emballer pour le brun. Il avait bien essayé de faire taire cet amour mais rien n'y faisait et un jour se trouvant soudainement des gênes de Gryffondor, il avait pris son courage à deux mains et s'était déclaré. Comme il s'y attendait Harry ne partageait pas ses sentiments mais ce n'est pas ce qui allait le décourager.

Ginny, qu'il soupçonnait d'être sa rivale, subit d'ailleurs les coups bas du Serpentard. Mais rien n'y fit. Et lorsqu'il comprit pourquoi le brun lui résistait, la crise fut assez éprouvante.

Flash back

Alors qu'il venait juste de mettre les pieds au manoir Malefoy, Harry vit arriver sur lui, une tornade blonde qui manqua de lui rentrer dedans. Les yeux gris brillants de rage ne lui disaient rien qui vaille. Avant qu'il n'est eut le temps de réagir une gifle retentissante s'abattit sur sa joue droite et Draco reprit sa course folle, laissant Harry et Severus paralysés par l'accueil du jeune homme.

Au bout de quelques secondes, le Gryffondor cligna des yeux et porta la main à sa joue qui le lançait. Le Serpentard n'y était pas allé de main morte.

**-Il ne l'a pas si mal pris.**

L'adolescent tourna la tête vers l'homme en noir, légèrement perdu par ses paroles, avant qu'une lumière ne se fit dans son cerveau quelque peu choqué par la violence de Draco.

**-Vous trouvez qu'il l'a bien pris ?**

**-Tu es toujours vivant. Non ?**

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Lucius arriva dans le hall, visiblement contrarié par son rejeton et sa colère ne fit que s'amplifier lorsqu'il vit la jolie marque qu'il avait laissé sur le visage de son compagnon. Se pinçant l'arrête du nez, il semblait sur le point d'exploser. Le jeune brun, s'avança vers Lucius et doucement passa les bras autour de sa taille, déposant un tendre baiser sur sa joue.

**-Laisse lui le temps.**

Relevant le visage, Lucius accorda un sourire lumineux à Harry et à son tour le serra contre lui. Comprenant qu'il n'avait plus sa place ici, Severus monta les escaliers, alors que Lucius entraînait Harry vers le salon, pour essayer de retrouver Draco et lui faire entendre raison, même si l'homme savait que cela risquait de s'avérer difficile vu le caractère entêté du jeune blond. Et les bruits qui venait de la chambre du dit blond semblaient lui donner raison.

Prudemment il poussa la porte entrouverte pour tomber sur le spectacle d'un Draco fracassant avec rage tout son mobilier. Il était tellement furieux, qu'oubliant sa qualité de sorcier, c'était avec ses poings, qu'il détruisait son intérieur. Évitant avec souplesse un presse papier en argent massif, Severus, se posa dans un coin attendant que la crise se termine. Heureusement que la patience faisait partie de ses qualités car il fallut encore une bonne demi-heure avant que le Serpentard ne trouve plus rien d'intact à détruire. Essoufflé, il donna un grand coup de pied dans son lit et se laissa tomber au milieu des débris s'apercevant enfin de la présence de l'ami de son père.

**-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? **

**-Te parler.**

**-C'est à mon père que vous devriez parler. Le lord Noir a du y aller trop fort, il est complètement sénile.**

Soupirant silencieusement, Severus s'avança vers le colérique, d'un geste brusque il le prit par le bras et le releva sans douceur.

**-Bien, tu es calmé maintenant ?**

Boudeur, Draco essaya de se dégager mais c'était sans compter sur la poigne de l'homme.

-**Tu me déçois beaucoup Draco. Tu agis comme un gamin de cinq ans à qui on a refusé un jouet.**

**-J'aurai du m'en douter, vous êtes de son côté.**

**-Arrêtes Draco. Il n'y a pas de côté dans cette histoire. Tu ne crois pas que ton père et Harry ont le droit d'être heureux ?**

**-Pas ensemble ! Severus mon père se tape un garçon de mon âge et ça depuis deux ans déjà et pour couronner le tout il veut l'épouser. **

Le regard du professeur se fit plus sombre et sa voix lorsqu'il reprit la parole avait de quoi geler la Sibérie.

-**Ce qui te gêne le plus ce n'est pas que se soit un garçon, ni qu'il est ton âge. C'est qu'il s'agit d'Harry, n'est-ce pas ? Te faire rejeter pour ton père ça tu ne peux pas le supporter. Il faut toujours que tout tourne autour de toi.**

**-Et alors ! Il n'avait pas à faire ça ! Il faut vraiment être tordu pour avoir une relation avec un gamin de quinze ans. Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un pervers, je le hais !**

Si la gifle qu'avait mis Draco à Harry était retentissant celle qu'il reçut de la part de Severus fut titanesque. Il crut que l'homme lui avait brisé la mâchoire tant le choc fut violent.

**-Tu n'est qu'un sale gosse qui ne se soucie que de sa personne. Tu es incapable de voir et d'apprécier tout ce que ton père a fait pour toi. Avec un tel égoïsme tu te demandes encore comment Harry ne t'a pas choisi ?!**

Sans plus se soucier du jeune homme, il fit demi-tour et quitta la chambre laissant derrière lui un Draco choqué au bord des larmes.

Le jeune blond ne s'était pas montré durant plus d'une semaine et lorsque le jour du mariage vint, il bouda royalement durant toute la cérémonie, ce qui déclencha un nouvel affrontement verbal entre Lucius et son héritier. Il fallut toute la persuasion d'Harry et la force physique de Severus pour éviter que les deux blonds en arrivent aux mains et c'est un Draco furieux au possible que Snape traîna dans sa chambre pour une nouvelle fois tenter de lui ouvrir les yeux, mais l'homme essuya encore un échec et laissa l'adolescent détruire une nouvelle fois sa chambre. Si ça continuait Lucius aurait d'ici peu une grève d'elfe de maison sur le dos.

Au fil des jours, l'ambiance devenait de plus en plus irrespirable et Severus avait même du poser ses valises au manoir pour seconder Harry dans sa nouvelle fonction de négociateur. Malgré le soutien du professeur, le Gryffondor commençait à en avoir sérieusement marre des dîner où les regard assassins s'échangeaient entre le père et le fils, des réflexions qui déclenchaient de nouvelles disputes. Il voulait simplement profiter du trop court laps de temps qu'il pouvait passer avec son époux.

**-Il est vraiment insupportable !**

Le brun soupira intérieurement, même dans leur chambre à coucher Draco revenait sur le tapis. Il regarda son mari qui venait de franchir le seuil et se déshabillait.

**-Correction, vous êtes insupportables.**

Interloqué, Lucius arrêta d'ôter ses vêtements, se retrouvant avec sa chemise encore enfilée sur un bras.

**-Pardon ?**

**-Tu as très bien entendu. On dirait deux coqs dans une basse cour, Encore ce soir si Severus ne s'était pas mis entre vous deux, vous vous seriez joyeusement étripés.**

**-Tu crois que ça m'amuse peut être ?**

**-Non, mais tu ne fais rien pour arranger la situation. Au lieu de laisser filer comme l'homme mature que tu es, tu répliques comme un adolescent. Il n'attend que ça et toi tu lui donnes satisfaction. Tous les moments que tu passes à répondre à ses provocations, sont des moments en moins avec moi et depuis notre mariage il y en a de plus en plus.**

**-Je suis désolé mon ange.**

**-Ça ne suffit pas d'être désolé Lucius.**

Le blond regarda attentivement son époux et la tristesse qu'il lu dans les yeux verts lui fit un choc. Harry avait raison, si ça continuait il se lasserait de tout cela et Draco aurait gagné sur toute la ligne. Finissant de se déshabiller, il alla s'asseoir sur le lit et prit le brun contre lui, caressant la chevelure indomptable.

**-J'agis comme un gosse et je te fais souffrir.**

Son époux ne lui répondit rien, se contentant de passer ses bras autour de la taille nue du blond.

-**Pardonne moi Harry. **

Sa voix trembla légèrement. Il ne savait pas comment s'excuser. A peine mariés, il rendait déjà son époux malheureux. Trop absorbé à essayer de faire plier son fils, il ne s'était pas aperçu que Harry souffrait de cette situation. Un léger baiser le sortit de ses réflexions et il se trouva absorbé par deux orbes vertes qui l'hypnotisèrent. Ce qu'il vit dedans, c'était simplement le pardon du brun et son amour inconditionnel. Se penchant légèrement, il déroba les lèvres de son époux pour un baiser passionné, retrouvant ce bien être qui lui faisait défaut lorsque Harry n'était pas à ses côtés.

Doucement, il allongea le jeune homme sans pour autant quitter ses lèvres. Jamais il ne pourrait se passer de sa douce saveur et de cette rougeur qui venait d'apparaître sur ses joues alors qu'ayant rompu le baiser, Lucius l'observait une flamme prédatrice au fond des yeux. Mais à sa grande surprise Harry posa ses mains sur le torse pâle de l'homme et le repoussa gentiment.

**-Lucius........**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Tu vas parler avec Draco.**

**-Maintenant ?**

Malgré le sérieux de leur discussion, Harry ne pu empêcher un sourire amusé de venir sur ses lèvres et le regard courroucé de son époux ne faisait que l'agrandir. Lucius semblait complètement déboussolé et frustré aussi dans une certaine mesure. Il ne put d'ailleurs se retenir et explosa de rire devant la mine renfrognée de son époux. Il l'attira vers lui et colla ses lèvres fines aux siennes.

**-Je vais te mettre dans de bonnes dispositions pour que demain matin, tu sois d'humeur à supporter ton fils et la discussion que vous aurez.**

Et c'est avec un grand sourire que le blond se présenta le lendemain au petit déjeuner, à un tel point que Draco et Severus regardèrent Harry d'un œil suspicieux. Qu'avait-il fait du vrai Lucius ?

Deuxième changement le calme dans lequel le repas matinal se déroula. Draco avait beau essayer, son père semblait avoir avaler une dizaine de Bouddha et restait d'un calme olympien, ne relevant aucune de ses remarques ni des ses œillades meurtrières. Alors que Severus se levait, Harry, l'imita, embrassa son mari et suivit le professeur sous le regard interloqué de Draco. C'était une permission pour commettre un parricide ? Ou alors le Gryffondor avait programmé son meurtre ? Préférant ne pas connaître la réponse, il se leva mais son père lui attrapa le poignet et le rassit aussitôt avec un regard qui fit frissonner le jeune homme.

**-Nous avons à parler tout les deux.**

**-De quoi ? De votre penchant pour les jeunes garçons ? De votre mariage absurde ? De votre fils que vous avez bafoué ?**

Lucius inspira. "Ne pas le tuer, ne pas le tuer ne pas le tuer". et expira :

**-Draco....... Non, tu te tais et tu écoutes.**

L'instinct de survie de l'adolescent lui fit refermer la bouche et ouvrir les oreilles.

**-Je comprends que tu sois en colère et j'admets qu'il y a de quoi choquer. Mais ici ce qui compte ce n'est ni toi, ni moi. C'est Harry. Et il est malheureux. Tu ne crois pas qu'il a eu son lot de cris, de disputes et de haine ? Il a le droit d'être heureux maintenant. Je suis son mari et je dois contribuer à ce bonheur et c'est pourquoi je t'avertis qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, je n'admettrai plus ton comportement.**

**-Vous voulez me chasser ?**

**-Je t'ai dit de te taire il me semble. Il n'est pas question que je te chasse, tu es mon fils. Je te demande simplement d'agir comme un homme responsable c'est tout et il n'est pas dans ton intérêt de me désobéir. De toute façon tu me trouveras sourd et aveugle à toutes tes provocations.**

L'aristocrate se leva laissant son fils réfléchir. Avant de quitter la pièce il se retourna.

**-Même si Harry ne t'aimera jamais comme tu le souhaites, il tient à toi. Son amitié est un cadeau précieux, ne mesure-tu pas sa valeur en voulant la gâcher pour une question hormonale ?**

Sans attendre la réponse du jeune homme, il sortit.

Était-ce les menaces à peine voilées de Lucius ou Draco s'était-il mis à réfléchir un peu, mais l'ambiance au sein du manoir se détendit. Severus pu le quitter et retourner à sa vie et les deux blonds n'élevèrent plus la voix, bien que parfois Draco du se mordre les joues pour ne pas exploser. Surtout lorsqu'il trouva son père et Harry dans une tenue et une position assez indécente dans la bibliothèque. Les époux ne le revirent pas de la journée.

Fin du Flash Back

Cependant Harry, savait que Draco était encore amoureux de lui et il craignait que l'éloignement d'avec Lucius, ne ravive les ardeurs du Serpentard.

**-Harry ? Harry ?**

Le brun tourna la tête vers la voix qu'il identifia comme celle d'Hermione.

**-Mmmm**

**-On arrive.**

**-Oh merci Mione.**

Le jeune homme imitant les autres enfila sa robe de sorcier alors que le train s'arrêtait sur le quai de Poudlard. Lorsqu'il posa le pied dehors son regard se posa sur le château au loin. Cette année risquait d'être éprouvante.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Voilà. J'espère que ça vous a plu. La prochaine fois, un Draco entreprenant, une Beuglante explosive et la début de l'enfer pour Harry**


	3. 2 Révélations

Dire que ce banquet de rentrée fut un enfer rentre dans la case doux euphémisme et encore, dire que Neuville était devenu un génie en Potions se rapprochait plus de la réalité. Non seulement Harry avait du endurer les regard admiratifs de presque toute l'école, éconduire un dizaine de prétendants, tous sexes confondus, en moins d'une heure mais en plus, il devait supporter Dumbledore en train de faire son discours. Il avait été gentil, pourtant. Il avait bien tué Voldemort, fait triompher le bien, mais non, ce n'était pas assez semble-t-il pour qu'il soit enfin en paix. Et gna gna et gna gna................ Oups il devait avoir soupiré trop fort, car Hermione venait de lui lancer un regard furtif. Mais bon personne ne lui en tiendrait rigueur d'être un peu distrait, il revenait juste d'une cure de repos pour dépression. D'ailleurs rien qu'à penser à ce mois, le Gryffondor repartit dans ses souvenirs sans plus faire attention à ce qui l'entourait et lorsqu'il revint à lui, Dumbledore s'était tu et tout le monde avait commencé à manger. D'ailleurs le vieux fou le fixait un peu trop, aussi le brun remplit son assiette et commença à avaler une fourchette, lorsqu'il faillit s'étrangler avec ce qu'elle contenait.

Pourquoi Draco avait changé de place ? Pourquoi se trouvait-il en face de lui, enfin à la table des Serpentards mais en face de lui ? Et surtout pourquoi le fixait-il ainsi ? Lucius ne lui avait-il pas appris la discrétion ? Harry, jeta un regard noir au blond qui n'en tint pas compte et continua à le fixer. Pour essayer d'échapper à ce regard inquisiteur le Gryffondor détourna ses yeux vers ceux de sa table et écouta leur blabla. On était revenu au retour de Snape à son poste avec Ron dans le rôle du cracheur de fiel

**- Je persiste à dire qu'il n'a rien à faire ici. C'est faire insulte à tous ceux qui sont morts durant cette Guerre. Je sais Hermione, tu vas repartir sur le fait qu'il ait été un espion, mais il a quand même du sang sur les mains et pas qu'un peu.**

**- Ron, il était au service de Voldemort, même si il travaillait pour l'Ordre, il ne pouvait pas ne pas agir.**

**- Personne ne l'obligeait à être sadique Hermione. **Fit remarquer Ginny

**- Ma sœur marque un point Mione. Il aurait pu simplement tuer ses victimes et non les torturer.**

La brune secoua la tête. Elle savait que face aux Weasley, elle aurait toujours tort. Harry lui du se mordre la langue pour ne pas rétorquer. Oui Severus avait torturé, c'était la façon d'agir des Mangemorts, mais il se servait des sorts informulés pour anesthésier ses victimes dès qu'il le pouvait prenant même le risque de le faire sous le nez des adeptes de Voldemort. Même si l'homme ne disait rien, tous ces morts venaient le hanter chaque nuit et il ne s'accorderait jamais le droit au bonheur pour expier ses crimes. Le regard vert du jeune homme se voilà quelques secondes, trop furtivement pour que ses "amis" s'en aperçoivent, puis il reprit sa teinte habituelle. Heureusement grâce à une habile manipulation d'Hermione la conversation était parti sur un autre sujet ; leur choix futur de carrière. Ginny pensait à faire des études de droit, Ron lui ne jurait que par la carrière d'Auror, Hermione elle pensait plutôt à le recherche. Lorsque se fut au tour de Harry de s'exprimer il ne pu retenir les premiers mots qui lui venaient à l'esprit :

**- Vivre.**

Devant les regards des autres Gryffondors il se reprit et continua.

**- Je pense prendre une ou deux années sabbatiques pour explorer le monde puis je me tournerai sûrement vers la carrière d'Auror.**

Voilà, ils étaient tous soulagés. Le petit héros faisait ce que l'on attendait de lui. Seulement ils étaient loin de s'imaginer que Harry n'avait pas du tout mais alors pas du tout envie de faire carrière dans la police sorcière. Il pensait plutôt monter une académie de magie en Angleterre, pour concurrencer le poids de Poudlard qui se faisait trop oppressant. La démocratie c'est aussi avoir le choix. Et puis dans le vieux collège certaines choses lui déplaisaient souverainement et en créant sa propre école il comptait faire changer ces choses. Par exemple, il trouvait ridicule de ne pas enseigner la Magie Noire. Elle faisait partie de la magie et si un jour un nouveau Voldemort venait à apparaître les sorciers se trouveraient de nouveau démunis face à cette forme de magie qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Le brun en avait parlé avec son époux qui le soutenait dans ce projet mettant la fortune des Malefoy à la disposition du Gryffondor pour la réalisation de ce projet. D'ailleurs heureusement que Draco n'était pas au courant, car il risquait de ne pas apprécier de voir son père mettre ainsi sa fortune en jeu. Il aimait Harry mais pas au point de renoncer à son train de vie. D'ailleurs en parlant du jeune blond, il sentait toujours son regard oppressant sur lui. Sans avoir besoin de poser les yeux sur le Serpentard il pouvait très bien s'imaginer les yeux argentés de Draco le dévorer sans aucune retenue. Il devait faire cesser tout cela avant que ça ne dégénère.

Aussi il se leva, prétextant la fatigue du voyage et sortit de table pour aller se perdre dans les couloirs du château. Mais même là, il était dit qu'il ne trouverait pas la paix. Le jeune homme passait devant une classe vide lorsqu'il se sentit happé et se retrouva face à un regard qu'il connaissait bien :

**- Blaise........**

**- Potter.**

Les deux garçons se regardèrent un moment sans rien se dire. Harry prudent tenait sa baguette prêt à riposter, mais le Serpentard ne semblait pas vouloir l'agresser. Lassé de ce petit jeu, le Gryffondor fit un pas vers la porte, mais Blaise se mit devant lui.

**- Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, fais le.**

**- Pourquoi tu fais ça à Draco ?**

**- Lui faire quoi ?**

**- Ne joue pas à l'idiot Potter, je sais que tu ne l'es pas. Pourquoi tu le fais souffrir comme ça ?**

**- C'est lui seul qui se fait du mal. J'ai été clair dès le départ, je ne l'aime pas et ne l'aimerai jamais. Maintenant si il est trop égoïste pour ne pas l'accepter c'est son problème pas le mien.**

**- Ne pas l'aimer c'est une chose mais épouser son père en est une autre**.

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils. Blaise n'était pas dans la confidence de son mariage. Seul Lucius, lui, Severus et Draco...............

**- Draco.........Il ne sait donc pas se taire.**

**- Ne lui jette pas la première pierre. Tu parles d'égoïsme mais ce que son père et toi lui faîtes est pire encore que de l'égoïsme.**

**- Écoute Blaise, je ne sais pas pourquoi Draco est venu se confier à toi, mais sache que cette histoire ne te concerne en rien. Et si le bien être de Draco te tient tant à coeur, tu n'as qu'à aller le consoler, moi je m'en vais**.

Joignant la parole au geste, Harry quitta la pièce, et ,n'entendit pas la dernière phrase du Serpentard à peine murmurée :

**- C'est mon vœu le plus cher, mais il n'a que toi en tête.**

Lorsque le Gryffondor rejoignit enfin son dortoir, ses camarades discutaient entre eux. A son arrivée, un léger silence se fit mais Harry fit semblant de ne pas le remarquer et prenant son pyjama, il alla dans la salle de bain, jetant un sort d'insonorisation contre la porte de la pièce. Il ne tenait pas à entendre ses camarades, il avait besoin de réfléchir. L'année venait juste de commencer et déjà il ne supportait plus la situation. Sa douche ne l'aida que peu à se relaxer, il avait besoin de parler à son mari, mais savait que pour l'instant c'était impossible. Il le ferait demain dans l'après-midi, il avait un trou dans son emploi du temps. Inspirant un bon coup, il sortit de la pièce un sourire aux lèvres, armé de tout son courage pour supporter la soirée de rentrée et sa traditionnelle bataille de polochon.

Plus bas, dans une chambre de Préfet en Chef, Blaise essayait de remonter le moral à un Draco bien décidé à se noyer dans un bouteille de tord boyau qui faisait passer le Whisky Pur Feu pour un jus de fruit allégé.

**- Il n'a pas le droit de me faire ça. Tu te rends compte, mon propre père se tape l'homme que j'aime.**

**- Tu devrais peut être essayer de passer à autre chose Dray.**

**- Facile à dire pour toi, tu n'es pas amoureux.**

**- Non, c'est vrai**.

Trop occupé à inaugurer sa nouvelle année de scolarité par un coma éthylique, le Serpentard ne remarqua pas la lueur de souffrance qui éclaira les prunelles de son ami.

**- Alors ne me fais pas la leçon.**

Quelques heures se passèrent ainsi avec un Draco dans le rôle de l'amoureux éconduit et inconsolable et Blaise dans celui du soutien du coeur brisé. D'ailleurs il décida de quitter le blond avant d'avoir une parole malheureuse, il avait son amitié c'était déjà ça non ? Alors qu'il avait posé la main sur la poignet, une autre main se posa sur la sienne et il se retourna pour tomber sur le regard de Draco qui brillait d'une flamme étrange.

**- Tu es mon ami ?**

**- Bien sûr Dray pourquoi cette question ?**

**- Alors tu me rendrais un petit service ?**

Le Serpentard regarda le Préfet en chef d'un air dubitatif. Le blond semblait pas mal éméché. Draco le sentant hésiter raffermit sa prise sur le bras du métis et le rapprocha de lui. Blaise commença à légèrement paniquer, il ne devait pas permettre une telle proximité au risque de sauter sur Draco. Mais le rapprochement de leur corps ne l'aidait pas à réfléchir et c'est presque malgré lui qu'il répondit.

**- Oui**

Sans plus de préambule, le blond rompit les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient et lui déroba ses lèvres pour un baiser torride. Blaise ne comprenait plus rien à la situation et essaya de se dégager. C'était sans compter sur l'entêtement de Draco qui passa un main derrière sa nuque pour l'empêcher de fuir. Le Serpentard ne lutta que quelques secondes avant de céder à l'envie qui le tarauder et il passa ses bras autour de la taille de son ami, qui décollant leur lèvres lui murmura :

**- Reste avec moi, ce soir, je n'ai pas envie d'être seul.**

Un coup de poignard aurait peut être moins blessé le jeune homme. Il n'était donc qu'un simple corps dans lequel passer sa frustration. Mais c'était peut être sa seule chance de l'avoir pour lui et peut être qu'avec un peu de chance cela pourrait les mener vers quelque chose de plus constructif.

**- D'accord.**

Draco lui accorda un petit sourire et lui prenant la main le guida vers son lit. Une petite alarme s'enclencha dans la tête de Blaise lui disant qu'il faisait sûrement la bêtise de sa vie. Mais les lèvres et les mains du blond la firent taire et le Serpentard se perdit corps et âme dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Le lendemain c'est un mal de tête carabiné qui souhaita le bonjour à un Draco de très mauvaise humeur. Par réflexe, il se retourna pour chercher Blaise à ses côtés mais il ne trouva qu'une place vide et froide. Où était-il donc passé ? Ouch pas trop de question, d'abord direction l'armoire des premiers secours et une Potion anti gueule de bois. C'est en se traînant plus qu'en marchant que l'héritier Malefoy alla jusqu'au petit coffre et il avala d'un trait la potion tout en se rasseyant sur son lit. Alors que les brumes de d'alcool se dissipaient, il réfléchissait sur l'absence de son ami.

Bon ok, ils avaient couché ensemble, mais il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire un drame. C'était une sorte de réconfort pour le blond. Des flashes lui revenait et tout à coup:

**- Oh Merlin !**

L'uniforme mit de travers, Draco fonça à travers les couloirs pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle, se fichant totalement des regard interloqués que provoquaient sa tenue et sa course. Son arrivée en trombe ne passa pas non plus inaperçu, le et merde peu discret qu'il lança en ne voyant pas Blaise à la table des Verts y étant peut être pour quelque chose. D'ailleurs c'est à peine si il vit Harry qui regardait le jeune homme assez surpris et inquiet. Pour que le Serpentard fasse aussi peu cas de sa tenue et de son comportement c'est que soit il y avait un gros problème, soit le gros problème n'allait pas tarder à poindre le bout de son nez. A mille lieues des réflexion du Gryffondor sur l'imminence d'une Apocalypse, le Préfet en Chef décida de s'asseoir et d'attendre son ami qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Il n'allait pas quand même sauter le petit déjeuner.

Alors qu'il beurrait une tartine, un hibou entra dans la grand Salle, se dirigeant vers la table des Verts. Le blond le regarda indifférent jusqu'au moment ou l'oiseau vint se poser devant lui, tendant sa patte où était attaché une enveloppe rouge. Sous les regards intrigués de ses camarades et amusés des Gryffondors, le jeune homme prit l'enveloppe. peut être qu'en courant très vite il pourrait sortir de la pièce, mais un rapide coup d'œil à la porte lui apprit que c'était impossible un attroupement de Serdaigle la bloquant. Prenant son courage à deux mains il ouvrit l'enveloppe d'une main légèrement tremblante.

**Draco, que tu fantasmes sur Potter c'est ton droit, que tu me baises pour faire tomber ta frustration c'est ton droit, mais qu'en jouissant tu prononces son nom alors que tu es entre mes cuisses, c'est vraiment ignoble ! Finalement Potter avait raison, tu n'es qu'un égoïste, tu ne penses uniquement qu'à ta personne sans te soucier des dégâts que tu occasionnes. Une seule chose me console c'est que tu resteras seul, j'aurais pu t'apporter beaucoup si tu avais su voir mon amour, mais tu t'obstines sur Harry, alors qu'il a épousé ton père et que d'après tes propres dire rien ne pourra les séparer. Tu es vraiment pitoyable !**

La voix de Blaise se tu alors que tous les regards étaient victimes d'un profond strabisme. Tous voulant voir Draco ET Harry, aussi blanc l'un que l'autre. Le Gryffondor fut le premier à réagir et il profita de la surprise pour s'éclipser, il devait prévenir Lucius au plus vite et accessoirement retrouver Blaise pour le trucider. Draco un peu plus lent, vit tous les regards revenir vers lui et une voix emplie d'une colère froide lui parler.

**- Monsieur Malefoy dans mon bureau.**

Gloups, la voix de Severus n'annonçait rien de bon pour le jeune homme qui obéit pourtant avec promptitude. Un dernier regard lui apprit les dégâts occasionnés par la beuglante de Blaise. Dumbledore semblait s'être étouffé avec un de ses gâteaux, Minerva concurrençait le rouge Gryffondor, Granger gagnait le premier prix d'interprétation section carpe, Weasley frère était à terre et Weasley sœur elle se reconvertissait en fontaine. Une main sur son épaule le tira de sa contemplation et il se retrouva tiré à travers les couloirs par un Severus irradiant tellement de rage que les élèves s'incrustaient dans les murs pour éviter de croiser le regard de l'homme.

Une fois arrivé à bond port, la porte du bureau se ferma et le professeur s'appuya à son bureau le fusillant du regard :

**- Explications !**

Draco regarda l'ami de son père légèrement apeuré. L'homme semblait vraiment prêt à commettre un meurtre et comme il était la seule personne dans ce bureau, il s'inquiétait pour son espérance de vie. Puis il baissa la tête. Il n'avait rien à expliquer tout avait été parfaitement résumé par Blaise dans sa charmante et oh combien discrète missive !

**- Tu te rends compte j'espère de ce que ton comportement va occasionner comme problème à ton père et à Harry. Dumbledore ne laissera pas passer une telle chose. Maintenant tu m'excuseras mais j'ai un autre Serpentard à retrouver. Tu es consigné dans ta chambre de préfet en Chef jusqu'à nouvel ordre et si j'étais toi je préparerai mon testament. Ton père t'a passé beaucoup de chose mais là compte sur lui pour t'apprendre le mot responsabilité.**

Sans un regard de plus pour son élève Severus quitta son bureau, laissant Draco rejoindre sa chambre et lorsqu'il y pénétra il fut accueilli par un coup de poing qui l'envoya au tapis direct. Se préparant à hurler contre son agresseur, il referma la bouche dès qu'il reconnut Harry qui n'avait plus rien du gentil petit Gryffondor mais tendait plutôt vers Voldemort mode pas content du tout.

**- C'est donc si dur pour toi de voir les gens heureux. Je te déteste Draco !**

**- Hey ! Je te comprends mais je n'y suis pas pour grand chose, ce n'est pas moi qui ait envoyé une beuglante en pleine Grande Salle !**

**- La ferme ! Tu es entièrement responsable. Qu'est-ce que tu avais besoin d'en parler à Blaise ?! Qu'est-ce que tu avais besoin de te le faire ?!**

**- Ça va,il était consentant.**

**- Bien sûr abruti, il t'aimait ! Tu me fais rire avec ton numéro de grand amoureux. Tu n'y connais rien à l'amour. Si tu m'aimais comme tu le prétends, tu ne me harcèlerais pas ainsi, tu accepterais mon choix. La seule personne que tu aimes Draco c'est toi.**

Se massant la joue le Serpentard se leva pour se planter face au Gryffondor.

**- Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça. Je t'aime réellement.**

**- Non.**

**- Putain Blaise va me payer ce coup là !**

Le visage d'Harry s'assombrit et il baissa un instant les yeux avant de les relever plus brillant que jamais.

**- Ça m'étonnerait.........**

**- Et pourquoi ça ?**

**- Il est mort Draco. Il a sauté du haut de la volière**.


	4. 3 Une entrevue difficile

**Je fais mon Mes Culpa pour Blaise et je m'excuse auprès de tous ses fans, mais malheureusement j'avais vraiment besoin de sa mort, ce n'est pas un pur sadisme et pour Draco se sera la clé de sa remise en question. Croyez moi j'ai beaucoup hésité avant de tuer Blaise. En espérant que cette suite vous plaise. **

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**- Putain Blaise va me payer ce coup là !**

Le visage d'Harry s'assombrit et il baissa un instant les yeux avant de les relever plus brillant que jamais.

**- Ça m'étonnerait...**

**- Et pourquoi ça ?**

**-I l est mort Draco. Il a sauté du haut de la volière.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Le blond regarda le Gryffondor, muet de stupeur. Non, il devait y avoir erreur ! Harry voulait lui faire du mal, pour se venger c'est tout. Blaise ne pouvait pas............ Non !

**- Tu mens !**

Le brun ne répondit rien, regardant simplement Draco. La douleur qu'il voyait dans le regard gris, lui interdisait de rajouter quoique se soit. Il en voulait à Draco certes mais pas au point de l'enfoncer, il se doutait que les jours à venir seraient assez durs pour le jeune homme sans qu'il en rajoute. Si le Préfet-en-Chef était resté aveugle aux sentiments de Blaise, il considérait le métis comme son meilleur ami, peut être le seul en qui il ait une vraie confiance.

**- Tu mens. **

La voix de Draco avait baissé, c'était plus une supplique qu'autre chose. Le brun ne savait plus trop quoi faire, il était venu pour mettre Draco face à ses responsabilités et s'était attendu à tout sauf à cette souffrance. Une larme vint couler sur la joue pâle du Serpentard sans que son corps ne trahisse de sanglots, puis une autre et une autre. Harry s'avança vers lui, mais le bond recula :

**- S'il te plaît Harry va t'en**.

Hésitant quelques secondes le Gryffondor se décida à laisser le jeune homme seul, une petite pointe d'inquiétude au fond de lui. Draco était vraiment bouleversé et il craignait qu'il ne fasse quelque chose d'irraisonné et en même temps, il était temps pour lui d'assumer ses actes. En refermant la porte il tomba sur Théo. La nouvelle avait vite fait le tour de l'école et il s'attendait à voir plus de Serpentard devant la chambre de leur Prince. Mais ils semblaient vouloir confirmer le caractère de leur maison et en bon lâches ils préféraient laisser le blond seul. Sauf Théo. Harry releva le regard vers lui, ses inquiétudes au fond des yeux et le jeune homme hocha la tête comme pour le rassurer.

**- Je m'en charge jusqu'à l'arrivée de son père.**

**- Merci.**

**- Harry............... Draco n'est pas un mauvais gars.**

Le Gryffondor hocha simplement la tête, il n'avait pas l'esprit à juger du caractère de Draco. Sans ajouter un mot de plus, il repartit à travers les couloirs.........vides. Les élèves avaient du se regrouper à la Tour pour se délecter de ce spectacle morbide. Égoïstement, il pensa qu'au moins il n'aurait pas à affronter ses amis lorsqu'il retournerait à la Salle Commune, plus besoin de prévenir Lucius, celui-ci ne tarderait pas. Et les parents de Blaise non plus. Soudainement, le brun donna un violent coup de poing au mur. Le Serpentard avait survécu à Voldemort pour se balancer de la Tour d'Astronomie. La vie était vraiment mal fichue ! Et au fond de son coeur, une flamme de culpabilité s'installa. C'était sa faute quelque part, il était responsable tout comme Draco. Il aurait du comprendre quand Blaise l'avait attrapé la veille, il aurait du sentir le malaise du jeune homme. Mais non, trop exaspéré, il l'avait simplement envoyé bouler sans s'en soucier.

Harry ravala les larmes qu'il sentait venir lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de pas derrière lui. Inspirant profondément il s'apprêtait à repartir lorsqu'une voix le stoppa net :

**- Monsieur Potter, le Directeur voudrait vous voir dans son bureau.**

Le Gryffondor ne réagit pas à la demande de sa directrice de maison et voulut continuer sa route, rentrer dans son dortoir et.......

**- Monsieur Potter, de suite.**

**- Malefoy.**

**- Je vous demande pardon ?**

**- Je m'appelle Malefoy désormais, professeur.**

Vu la gravité de la situation, sa réflexion pouvait paraître déplacée, mais il n'avait pu se retenir. Il ne supportait plus ce "Monsieur Potter". De plus, cette aimable convocation avait sûrement à voir avec son mariage, alors autant poser les limites de suite.

**- Oui, nous verrons cela un peu plus tard.**

Mais c'était tout vu ! Avec une évidente mauvaise volonté Harry se retourna pour faire face à sa Directrice, posant un regard vibrant dans celui du professeur, se fichant complètement que cela passe pour un manque de respect. Il avait une envie soudaine d'envoyer la vieille femme voir ailleurs si il y était, mais au vue de ce qui venait d'arriver, il se contint. Il serait très mal venu qu'il fasse un esclandre alors qu'un élève venait de s'ôter la vie. Récalcitrant, il suivit néanmoins Mac Go jusqu'à la gargouille qui gardait le bureau du vieux fou. D'habitude les mots de passe farfelu du Directeur le faisait sourire, là, ils le révulsaient simplement.

**- Berlingot !**

A ca rythme là on allait bientôt atteindre les Dragibus et autres fraises tagada........... Sa Directrice le précéda et l'instinct du jeune homme, lui dit que le bureau d'habitude si calme, devait être empli de "gentils" en émoi. Ils se préoccupaient sûrement plus de cette histoire de mariage que du décès de Blaise. Cette constatation l'écœura au plus profond de lui même, mais il ne dit rien, ravalant toute sa bile. Si il voulait se sortir de cette histoire sans trop de dommages pour Lucius, il devrait faire appel à sa partie Serpentarde et laisser son côté Gryffondor au vestiaire. Au moment où le professeur frappa à la porte, une envie furieuse de faire demi-tour et de fuir Poudlard pour se retrouver au manoir de son époux, le taraudait. Mais outre que ça ne servirait à rien, il n'avait pas envie de leur donner cette joie de les laisser agir sans se défendre.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Harry bloqua toutes ses pensées. Severus avait failli devenir fou à lui enseigner l'Occlumencie, alors autant rendre hommage à sa patience en la mettant en pratique. Ron et Hermione se trouvait là, bien sûr............Il y avait aussi Remus, Tonks, Fol Oeil, Mr et Mme Weasley. Nulle trace de Dumbledore..........

**- Le directeur va revenir, il est allé accueillir les parents de ce pauvre Blaise avec le professeur Snape.**

Le Gryffondor jeta un regard vide à Mme Weasley qui venait de parler et s'assied sans plus de manière sur une chaise de libre, laissant son regard dériver dans le bureau, sans rien voir de précis. Il n'avait pas envie de voir leur mine défaite et le silence lui convenait parfaitement à cet instant. Une seule personne manquait à cette assemblée … Sirius. Son parrain avait donné sa vie pour sortir Remus d'une embuscade. Harry sourit en pensant à sa réaction. L'Animagus serait déjà en train de torturer Lucius pour savoir ce qu'il lui avait fait, mais au final, il aurait compris, peut être pas totalement accepté mais il aurait compris que le blond était celui qu'il fallait pour le bonheur de son filleul.

Quelqu'un bougea à sa droite et Harry identifia Remus seulement lorsque celui-ci s'assied en face de lui. Le brun le fixa sans aucune expression. Il commençait à en avoir marre de cette mascarade. Doucement le lycanthrope posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme et la pressa légèrement. Harry ne répondit rien, même si une légère chaleur au fond de lui se diffusait. Pour les autres Remus essayait de communiquer avec Harry, pour le dit Harry c'était une toute autre signification. Le dernier des Maraudeurs l'assurait de son soutien dans tout ce........foutoir !

La porte s'ouvrit enfin,coupant le silence glaciale de la pièce pour laisser passer un Dumbledore légèrement énervé semble-t-il. Mais il retrouva bien vite son sourire coutumier et s'assied derrière son bureau. Le spectacle allait pouvoir commencer.

Le vieil homme croisa ses mains et regarda chaque participant de cette charmante réunion, s'attardant sur Harry qui persévérait dans sa conduite neutre, bien que chaque fibre de son corps lui hurlait de tous les envoyer au Diable. A vivre avec des Serpentards il commençait à leur ressembler.

**- Harry, le moment peut te paraître mal choisi, mais nous devons éclaircir cette affaire au plus vite et y remédier.**

Le jeune homme se contenta de fixer le directeur sans rien répondre. Il attendait patiemment que le vieil homme dévoile un peu plus son jeu, bien que le mot remédier ait éveillé une alarme dans son cerveau.

**- Blaise dans sa Beuglante a laissé entendre que tu aurais épousé Lucius Malefoy.**

Doux euphémisme.

**- Si cette situation est véridique, sache que nous ferons tout pour te délivrer de cette union honteuse.**

Honteuse ? Là c'était peut être le mot de trop et Harry se releva d'un bond, le regard étincelant de rage contre le directeur. Tous le regardèrent, étonnés par la réaction du Gryffondor qui jusque là, avait joué à la tapisserie, Remus seul ne bougea pas. Comprenant son erreur le brun se rassied et attendit la suite qui ne devrait pas tarder.

**- Harry ? Est-ce que tu confirmes que tu es marié à Lucius ?**

**- Oui.**

Madame Weasley retomba sur sa chaise le teint entre le vert et le blanc, Ron s'aggripa au mur......... Et ce n'est que le début pensa le jeune homme qui se découvrit une certaine joie sadique à les voir ainsi.

**- Depuis quand ?**

Là un dilemme se posa au Gryffondor, mettre les autres au courant de la date de son union, c'était vendre Severus et il ne voulait pas attirer d'ennui à l'homme. Aussi il choisit de se taire. Dumbledore répéta sa question sans plus de succès.

**- Tu n'en souviens plus ?**

**- Si et si ça peut vous rassurer j'étais majeur.**

La nouvelle loin de les rassurer en fit blêmir plus d'un.

**- Nous trouverons une solution tout de même.**

**- Et de quel droit ?**

Un ange passa dans le bureau, puis deux, puis trois avant que le Directeur ne reprenne la parole.

**- Comment cela Harry ?**

**- Je vous demande de quel droit vous trouveriez une solution à mon mariage.**

Malgré les bonnes résolutions du brun, le Gryffondor reprenait le pas sur lui et il était à deux doigts d'exploser. Il aurait pu se retenir si Ron n'avait pas ouvert la bouche.

**- Mais du droit qu'on est tes amis et que ce sale type va payer pour t'avoir fait ça !**

**- Ne parle pas ainsi de Lucius ! Si il y a un sale type dans ma vie ce n'est certainement pas mon époux. Quoi ça te gêne de l'entendre ? Mon époux Ronald, mon mari, mon amant, la personne qui me fait me sentir vivant et accessoirement grimper aux rideaux. C'est plus clair comme cela ?!**

**- Potter.........**

**- Oh vous le parano de service je ne vous ai rien demandé. depuis toujours vous rêvez de mettre Lucius derrière les barreaux, mais ne comptez pas vous servir de notre union pour y parvenir. Et pour votre gouverne je m'appelle Malefoy maintenant. Harry Malefoy. M.A.L.E.F.O.Y.**

Fol Œil regarda abasourdi Harry lui crier dessus. C'est le (mauvais) moment que choisit Hermione pour essayer de calmer son ami.

**- Harry, comprends nous on apprend que tu as épousé Lucius Malefoy, il y a de quoi s'inquiéter.**

**- Et pourquoi cela ?! Je suis trop bête pour choisir avec qui je veux faire ma vie ?**

**- Non Harry mais c'est Malefoy**

**- Et...............**

La jeune fille chercha de l'œil quelqu'un qui puisse l'aider à poursuivre et ce fut Madame Weasley qui reprit la parole.

**- Et il a l'âge d'être ton père mon chéri. De plus c'est si soudain.**

**- Épargnez moi le refrain de la différence d'âge. Si j'avais décider d'épouser Remus vous auriez trouvé ça très bien.**

Et vlan, coupé le sifflet mère belette. Sauf que quand il y en a un qui se tait c'est un autre rouquin qui prend la parole en l'occurrence le paternel.

**- Compare ce qui est comparable Harry.**

**- Et vous occupez-vous de vos affaires.**

**- Tout ce qui te touche nous concerne Harry.**

Et voilà Dumbledore qui reprend la parole...................... Allez tournons-nous vers lui.

**- Ce mariage et une décision très lourde. Trop pour un jeune homme émotionnellement faible comme toi. Et je t'avoue que je trouve cette union hâtive douteuse et je ne suis pas le seul.**

**- Et bien soyez rassuré elle n'a rien de hâtive et Lucius ne m'a pas traîné à l'autel sous la contrainte de sa baguette.**

**- Rien de hâtive ? Tu te moques de nous Harry ?!**

Ron ferme la, pensa le Gryffondor qui commençait à sérieusement envisager de faire taire le rouquin par des moyens pas très légaux. Bien sûr Dumbledore rebondit sur la question du jeune homme.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là Harry ?**

Le brun se tut et croisa les bras, bien décidé à ne plus dire un mot lorsque le professeur Mac Gonagal ouvrit la bouche et dit la phrase de trop :

**- Tu nous dois bien ça.**

Harry se leva et avança vers le groupe les poings serré sous l'effet de la colère.

**- Je vous dois bien ça ?! Et pour quelle raison ? Pour avoir gâché sept ans de ma vie à me faire combattre contre un psychopathe ! Pour m'avoir placé chez les Dursley ? Pour avoir vu les gens autour de moi mourir ? Pour avoir fait de moi un assassin ? Je ne vous dois rien du tout, vous m'entendez ! Votre engin de guerre ne vous obéira plus. Alors vous voulez savoir et bien vous allez savoir. Je fréquente Lucius depuis mes quinze ans. Et oui, je comprend votre surprise. Il était si mignon le Survivant à ne vouloir pas avoir de petite amie par peur qu'il lui arrive malheur, mais dommage de vous sortir de votre rêve, je ne voulais pas de greluche pendu à mon bras, parce que j'avais Lucius et que lui seul comptait.**

Conscient de s'être trop laissé emporté Harry se leva et ouvrit la porte, personne ne cherchant à le retenir tant il dégageait une rage effrayante. Alors qu'il allait fermer la porte, il se ravisa et se retourna un étrange sourire au lèvres.

**- Vous voulez savoir le plus drôle ? C'est que tout c'est passé sous votre nez, dans Poudlard, c'est même ici que j'ai offert ma virginité à Lucius.**

Sans chercher à savoir les dégâts occasionnés par sa sortie, le Gryffondor descendit les escaliers. Lucius devait être arrivé, il devait le trouver.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorsque la porte claqua, un lourd silence s'installa dans le bureau, chacun essayant de digérer les informations que Harry venait de leur jeter à la figure sans ménagement. Remus fut le premier à retrouver l'usage des mots et il se leva.

**- Bon et bien maintenant que la situation est éclairée, je vais vous laisser.**

**- Mais rien n'est éclairé Remus**

**- Si Nymph. Harry en trouvé en Lucius un point de stabilité, une force qui lui a permis de tenir face à Voldemort, de vaincre. Lucius a su s'occuper d'Harry et lui faire ressentir qu'il n'était pas qu'un pantin, qu'il pouvait être autre chose que le Survivant. C'est simple et sans appel.**

**- Voyons Remus, ce pervers a abusé de Harry !**

Le lycanthrope se retourna vers Ron, son regard ambré n'étant plus chargé de douceur mais de reproches.

**- Si Lucius avait voulu abuser de Harry, il ne lui aurait pas permis de revenir à Poudlard, et il se serait montré partout avec lui, l'exhibant comme un trophée.**

**- Justement comment expliquez-vous qu'il le taise ? Sans en faire un étalage, il aurait pu au moins l'annoncer. Si il n'a pas voulu que ça se sache c'est parce qu'il savait qu'il était en tort.**

**- Je crois surtout qu'il avait prévu vos réactions.**

**- Voyons Remus vous devez admettre qu'un homme de trente six ans qui .......avec un garçon de quinze ans, de l'âge de son fils ce n'est pas normal !**

**- Si c'était un garçon comme les autres effectivement. Mais là nous parlons de Harry, Minerva. A quinze ans, il était déjà plus mûr qu'un Septième année. De toute façon cette discussion n'a pas lieu d'être. Nous voulions des explications,nous les avons eut. Ça fait peut être mal, mais si vous aimez Harry acceptez les. Sur ce bonne journée.**

Et Remus quitta le bureau, bien décidé à surveiller de près le groupe. Pas besoin de son instinct de loup pour savoir que cette histoire était loin d'être finie.

**-Albus ! Pourquoi ne dîtes-vous rien ? Vous n'êtes pas d'accord...........**

**-Bien sûr que non Minerva, je réfléchissais c'est tout.**

Le vieux sorciers se passa la main dans la barbe, le regard toujours fixement posé sur la porte, personne n'osant troublé sa réflexion.

**- Je ne sais par quel moyen Lucius a réussi à brouiller l'esprit de Harry, mais le mal semble profond et si cela dure depuis deux ans, les effets peuvent être irréversibles. Mais je ne laisserai pas cet homme gâcher la vie de Harry. Alastore ?**

**- Oui ?**

**- Il faudrait que vous obteniez un mandat pour perquisitionner le Manoir des Malefoy, nous trouverons peut-être un début de piste là bas.**

**- Pas de problèmes, je retournerai chaque pierre si il le faut.**

**- Je vous remercie. Ron, Hermione.........Harry sera méfiant avec vous désormais, mais je voudrai que vous le surveillez discrètement. on ne sait jamais........**

**- Bien Professeur.**

**- Nymphodera, il faudrait retrouver le druide ou le mage qui a officié.**

**- Je m'en charge.**

**- Arthur pourriez-vous fouiller au ministère pour voir si Lucius a déjà été mêlé à des affaires de mœurs ?**

**- Je m'y attelle dès que je rentre.**

**- Molly, il faudra garder un œil sur Remus, il pourrait poser des problèmes.**

Madame Weasley, se contenta de hocher la tête en signe d'accord et toute la troupe se leva pour accomplir leurs tâches. Quand le dernier fut parti et que la porte se referma, le regard de Dumbledore devint noir de fureur.

**-Lucius, Harry est ma chose. Je ne te laisserai pas m'ôter le Sauveur.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Voilà pour ce chapitre. dans le prochain, l'arrivée de Lucius et un mauvais quart d'heure pour Draco en vue. Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout mes idioties.**


	5. 4 Un douloureux départ

Après avoir consciencieusement claqué la porte du bureau du vieux fou, Harry dirigea ses pas vers la chambre de Draco. Lorsque son époux arriverait, se serait l'endroit où il se rendrait en premier et même si le brun avait une rancune contre le Serpentard, il ne tenait pas à le laisser seul avec son père. Lucius furieux pouvait être assez terrifiant et si par malheur, il perdait son contrôle sur lui même, s'en était terminé de l'héritier Malefoy. Mais dans la chambre déserte, il ne trouve que Théo qui semblait l'attendre dans l'encadrement de la porte.

**- Ils sont dans le bureau du professeur Snape.**

**- Oh ! Merci.**

Harry nota les malles qui étaient à moitié remplies. Draco quittait le collège ?

**-Il est renvoyé de Poudlard ............ Définitivement. **Expliqua le Serpentard qui avait vu le regard du brun.

**-Quoi ?!**

**-Dumbledore l'a exclu de l'école, il lui a annoncé quelques minutes après que tu ais quitté la chambre.**

Mais, le vieux sorcier n'en avait pas fait mention............... Sans plus se soucier de Théo Harry fonça vers le bureau de Severus. La mort de Blaise, l'exclusion de Draco, la "discussion" dans le bureau du directeur, tout s'emmêlait dans sa tête. C'est presque inconsciemment qu'il pénétra dans le bureau du Directeur des Serpentards. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir prononcé le mot de passe ou même frappé à la porte, pourtant il était bel et bien au milieu du bureau et c'est la porte qui en se refermant le fit enfin se rendre compte de sa situation. Il était face à Severus, qui était appuyé sur son bureau, et entre Lucius debout et visiblement furieux et Draco, assis et prostré. Jugeant sa position risquée, le Gryffondor choisit de venir lui aussi s'appuyer contre le bureau à la droite du professeur de Potions.

Harry savait que malgré l'amour que lui portait Lucius, il ne devait pas intervenir. Du moins pour le moment, si le blond allait trop loin il réagirait tout comme Severus, mais pour l'instant c'était une histoire entre le père et le fils. Et l'histoire semblait sur mode pause. Aucun des deux blonds ne semblant vouloir faire un geste, dire un mot. Sentant venir le long silence qui dit bien des choses mais n'arrange rien, spécialité malfoyenne si il en est, Severus fit apparaître une bouteille de Fire Whisky et se servit un verre ainsi qu'à Harry. Alors qu'il le portait à ses lèvres, il le sentit glisser d'entre ses doigts pour atterrir dans celle de Lucius qui l'avala d'un trait. Comme si tout ceci était normal, Severus se servit un nouveau verre et par la même occasion en tendit un à Draco. Erreur.......... à peine la main racée du jeune homme eut-elle touchée le verre que Lucius sortit enfin de son silence :

**- Tu comptes tuer qui après t'être à nouveau mis minable ?**

**- Je n'ai pas tué Blaise !**

**- Certes techniquement tu ne l'as poussé de tes propres mains mais c'est ta conduite innommable qui l'y a incité. Tu es donc aussi responsable que si c'est toi qui l'avait jeté de la volière.**

**- Combien de temps comptez-vous encore me le rappeler ?**

**- Je ne t'en reparlerai plus après ce jour, ta conscience et les autres se chargeront de te rappeler ton acte. Car il te poursuivra, dans vingt ans tu trouveras encore quelqu'un pour te remettre en mémoire la mort de Blaise.**

L'adolescent murmura quelque chose que n'arriva pas à entendre Harry à l'inverse de Lucius qui reprit sa leçon

**- Mais tu seras là dans vingt ans mon cher fils. Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir, tu n'as plus le droit. Tu te dois de vivre et de porter ce fardeau. C'est la seule façon que tu auras de te faire peut être un jour pardonner ta conduite.**

**- Vous être cruel.**

**- Tu me trouves cruel ? Ce n'est rien par rapport à ce qui t'attend dehors.**

**- En parlant de dehors tu comptes faire comment pour sa scolarité. Un précepteur ?**

Severus avait préféré intervenir et coupé son ami dans le démolissage en règle de Draco qui semblait prêt à s'écrouler. Il voyait bien que le jeune homme n'était pas loin du point de rupture, il luttait pour ravaler ses larmes, sachant que son père deviendrait encore plus virulent en le voyant pleurer. Lucius lança un regard noir à l'homme qui le reçut impassible, le laissant couler.

**- Pour cela il faudrait qu'il soit au Manoir, ce qui ne sera pas le cas.**

Harry se mit droit interloqué. Son époux ne comptait pas tout de même mettre son fils dehors ! C'était de loin la plus mauvaises des solutions.

**- Luss..............**

**- Laisse moi finir Harry s'il te plaît. Je considère que pour revenir chez nous, Draco doit d'abord changer, sinon toute cette histoire se reproduira.**

**- Père................**

**- Tais-toi Draco. Dans deux jours tu partiras pour le Canada, une de mes connaissances y tient un centre de rééducation pour les victimes des Mangemorts. Certains des pensionnaires ont subit les pires atrocités qui puissent exister, pourtant ils sont toujours là, ils se battent pour pouvoir continuer à vivre. Je crois que tu as beaucoup à apprendre d'eux. C'est pourquoi tu y travailleras. Tu suivras des cours par correspondance pour continuer ta scolarité. Tes seuls revenus seront tes salaires.**

Le jeune blond cette fois ne pu retenir ses larmes, mais elles coulaient en silence. Il avait besoin de son père et celui-ci le chassait.

**- Lucius c'est un peu sévère tu ne trouves pas ?**

**- Severus je te prierai de ne pas te mêler de cette histoire.**

**- Non Luss, il a raison. Draco a besoin de toi, c'est une épreuve très dure qu'il traverse, l'exiler n'est pas une bonne solution. De plus, je crois que son renvoi ................ est une attaque contre nous.**

Harry avait réfléchi et c'était devenu une évidence que l'exclusion du blond n'était qu'une basse vengeance du vieux directeur.

**- Draco partira, je ne reviendrai pas là dessus, mais contrairement à ce que vous dites ce n'est pas pour me débarrasser de lui, mais pour l'aider. **

Le ton péremptoire fit comprendre aux interlocuteurs de Lucius qu'il considérait la discussion comme close. Mais sa dernière phrase avait raisonné comme une bouée de secours pour Draco qui releva le regard vers son père, ses yeux gris toujours tristes étaient emplis de question auxquelles il savait qu'il devrait trouver des réponses seul.

**- Tu peux nous expliquer Harry ?**

**- C'est bien simple Severus. Draco n'a pas fait ça dans l'intention de tuer Blaise et il est exclu définitivement. Or lorsque Sirius a tenté de te faire tuer par Remus il n'a pas subi une telle sanction, pourtant là c'était tout à fait volontaire.**

Le Directeur de Serpentard grimaça à ce souvenir mais devait admettre que le raisonnement du Gryffondor se tenait. Lucius lui avait fermé les yeux. Mauvais signe pensa l'homme en noir.

**-De plus après avoir donné sa sanction à Draco, Dumbledore m'a convoqué dans son bureau. Il y avait aussi Remus, Ron, Hermione, Mac Go, Tonks, Fol Oeil et Mr et Mme Weasley. A part Remus ils semblaient tous penser que j'ai été contraint d'épouser Lucius et je ne pense guère me tromper en disant qu'ils comptent nous séparer**.

Les derniers mots du jeune homme étaient à peine un murmure. Il se sentit enlacé et sa tête reposa contre un torse ferme, celui de son mari. Il avait si mal................... Ses amis, sa famille d'adoption, tous le considéraient comme un enfant immature, une victime. Ils refusaient la véracité de cet amour, le salissant de leurs insinuations.

**-Si ils veulent nous séparer, ils devront d'abord m'affronter, je ne les laisserai pas te faire de mal.**

Le brun releva la tête vers son époux, et recula légèrement effrayé par la colère que contenait les yeux de l'homme. Il s'apprêtait à lui répondre lorsque la porte du bureau s'ouvrit laissant entrer le Directeur de Poudlard. Le regard du vieil homme n'accorda aucune importance à Draco ou à Severus, il restait sur le couple enlacé.

**- Vous vouliez me parler ?**

**- Ah oui Severus. Je voulais savoir si vous comptiez organiser une journée de deuil dans votre maison, en plus du deuil de l'école ?**

Le coeur de Draco se brisa un peu plus et ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

**- Chaque élève décidera de la façon dont il veut agir.**

**- Bien, bien. Lucius puisque vous êtes là, je vous remets le décret d'exclusion de votre fils. Comprenez bien que je n'agis pas de gaieté de coeur mais vu la situation il ne peut plus demeurer entre les murs de l'école et ce pour sa propre sécurité. Certains élèves pourraient être tentés de venger leur camarade.**

Le blond prit le parchemin tendu et sans prendre la peine de le lire le tendit à son fils.

**- Tu le mettras avec tes affaires. Maintenant va finir de ranger tes malles, il est temps de partir.**

Draco ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et saluant le Directeur il quitta la pièce, suivit de très près par Harry qui s'était vu charger de surveiller "ce petit imbécile qui me sert de fils" par Lucius. Il savait que ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour l'éloigner du regard inquisiteur de Dumbledore et remercia son époux d'un langoureux baiser qui dura un peu plus que nécessaire, mais quel plaisir de voir cette lueur dans les yeux de Dumbledore, de lui clouer le bec. Il sortit de la pièce sans s'inquiéter de la suite, le vieux Directeur n'oserait pas défier Lucius de face. Comme toujours il agirait en essayant de manipuler la situation. A ce demander si le Choixpeau n'avait pas hésité avec Serpentard pour lui aussi.

Severus, lui était moins sûr que la situation ne finirai pas par exploser. Le regard flamboyant de son ami et le silence de Dumbledore ne présageaient rien de très bon. Non, il n'était pas paranoïaque mais lorsqu'un Malefoy, surtout Lucius, laissait transparaître ses pensées dans son regard et que Dumbledore se taisait il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter. et pour ne pas changer il se retrouvait encore au milieu. Il s'était définitivement trompé de métier, car il semblait avoir de réelles compétences comme arbitre. Mais là, il était professeur de Potions et jusqu'au dernière nouvelles sur son contrat de travail il n'était marqué nulle part qu'il devait se retrouver entre deux sorciers puissants prêt à se lancer les pires sorts. Aussi il les mit à la porte avec diplomatie et tact et referma bien vite sa porte. Si ils voulaient s'entretuer qu'ils le fassent dans le couloir !

Mais malgré l'envie qui taraudait le blond d'expliquer sa façon de penser au vieux fou, il n'en fit rien. A Poudlard, il n'était pas en terrain sûr pour tenter quoique se soit contre Dumbledore, il choisit donc de l'ignorer superbement et d'aller chercher son fils et son époux. Aussi il fut assez surpris au tournant d'un couloir de retrouver le vieil homme devant lui et ne cacha pas son agacement.

**- Vous avez oublié de me remettre un papier ?**

**- Lucius voyons. Vous savez que je fais ça uniquement pour préserver mes élèves. Je m'inquiète pour eux. D'ailleurs Draco ne me semble pas être au meilleur de sa forme, bien que vu les évènements cela se comprenne. Vous devriez faire attention à lui, il semble si fragile, qui sait ce qui pourrait lui passer par la tête. Les jeunes gens sont impulsifs, Blaise nous l'a rappelé.**

Le blond laissa le directeur parler, enregistrant chaque mot et réprimant à grande peine un frisson, lorsque Dumbledore mit son fils et l'acte de Blaise en parallèle. Toujours silencieux, il dépassa le vieil homme sans lui accorder un mot. Les menaces à peine voilées sur la vie de son enfant lui donnaient des envies de meurtres sur le directeur de Poudlard. Visiblement le sorcier semblait furieux que son jouet lui échappe. Dès le début de sa relation avec Harry, Lucius avait ressenti l'emprise que l'homme avait sur le Gryffondor, dirigeant sa vie et ses pensées. Cela l'avait effrayé pour Harry et des disputes s'étaient élevées entre eux lorsque le blond essayait de raisonner Harry et de lui montrer la dictature que Dumbledore exerçait sur sa vie. Mais le brun avait fini par réagir à ses arguments, se détachant lentement mais sûrement du vieux sorcier.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**FLASH-BACK**

La nuit était bien avancée, pourtant Lucius n'arrivait pas à dormir. Son regard s'accrochait à son amant et il ne pouvait détourner les yeux de son corps endormi. Tendrement il passa une main dans la chevelure ébouriffée du jeune héros du monde sorcier. Voilà un an que le jeune homme de seize ans avait capturé son coeur. Lui le redouté Mangemort, l'homme de glace s'était perdu dans les yeux émeraudes d'un garçon de l'âge de son fils. Beaucoup crieraient au scandale, et ils se tromperaient. Ce n'était une pulsion perverse qui l'avait poussé vers le jeune homme c'était quelque chose de beaucoup plus beau, d'impensable pour qui pensait le connaître : L'Amour.

_Malgré les apparences, Lucius avait passé sa vie à obéir, d'abord à son père qui fit de lui un Mangemort sans lui demander son avis, puis en lui faisant épouser Narcissa Black. Belle jeune fille d'apparence douce, mais sous le vernis se cachait une véritable garce aussi sadique que sa sœur Bellatrix. Le seule avantage sur sa sœur était la beauté de Narcissa. Et dire qu'au départ son père voulait lui faire épouser Bellatrix ! Eurk ! Heureusement que Lestranges senior avait fait sa réservation plus tôt._

_Son père mort, il avait obéit à son "maître" par peur. Bien que n'aimant pas les Moldus et les Sangs de Bourbes, il ne souhaitait pas leur destruction ou leur asservissement. mais il avait obéit, devenant un parfait Mangemort, grimpant bien vite les échelons jusqu'à se tenir aux côtés du Lord Noir qui voyait en lui, un moyen de parvenir à ses ambitions. En effet Lucius, possédait, la richesse, un nom qui faisait trembler et la beauté de la jeunesse._

_Et puis était arrivé la plus belle chose de sa vie, son fils. Lorsque il vit Draco pour la première fois, il du se retenir de serrer son enfant dans ses bras et montrer une indifférence qui lui déchira le coeur. Mais il devait le protéger, ne pas montrer son attachement à son héritier pour qu'on ne se serve pas de lui. Il s'était encore plus enfoncé dans l'obéissance redoutant que son maître ne s'en prenne à son enfant pour le punir._

_Il se dégoûtait de lui même, ne se supportait plus mais continuait, forgeant jour après jour, le masque qui aujourd'hui lui collait encore à la peau. Cet aristocrate, froid, hautain, méprisant, haïssable en tout point. _

_Et était arrivé l'inespéré, le Lord Noir était tombé devant un enfant à peine plus jeune que Draco. Tous fêtèrent la victoire et leur libération, mais pas lui. Son instinct lui avait fait comprendre que rien n'était fini. En fait cela n'était qu'un prélude. Aussi il continua à se comporter comme il aurait du le faire si son maître était toujours là. Lorsqu'il pensait "je t'aime" en regardant son fils il lui disait"tu me fais honte". Chacun de ces mots faisait saigner son coeur de père mais il le devait. De toute façon, jamais il ne ferait subir à son fils ce qu'il avait du subir. Il ne ferait pas lui un jouet pour son "maître", il ne lui imposerait pas une épouse qu'il finirait par haïr. Oh bien sûr il avait demandé la main de la fille Parkinson, mais c'était un leurre pour préserver les apparences. Jamais il ne l'obligerait à l'épouser._

_Lors de la quatrième année de son fils, le Lord était revenu à la vie. Grâce au sang du fils Potter, il avait retrouvé un corps. Et c'est ce soir là que tout avait basculé dans sa vie. Alors qu'il tremblait face aux reproches de son "maître", Harry lui résistait, défiant le Mage Noir de son regard insolent. Lucius n'avait pas détacher son regard du garçon. Il passa deux mois à ruminer cette soirée et quand le Lord commença à parler de Draco comme futur Mangemort, il ne pu faire taire le père qu'il était. Il se devait de réagir et ne plus subir. C'était à lui de se battre pour son fils, pour qu'il ne soit pas brisé comme lui. Et il repensa au regard du jeune Potter. A cette détermination, à cette volonté._

_Et sa décision fut prise. Il ne pouvait quitter les rangs de Voldemort sans risqué de voir son fils tué dans les vingt quatre heure et bien c'est de l'intérieur qu'il le ferait s'écrouler. Draco venait de rentrer au Manoir pour les vacances d'été. A la rentrée il commencerait sa cinquième année, l'échéance imposé par Voldemort se rapprochait. Il voulait l'héritier Malefoy dans ses rangs pour ses dix sept ans et Draco venait d'en avoir quinze. C'est pourquoi ce jour d'août il débarqua à Poudlard pour discuter avec Dumbledore._

_En sortant du bureau, il tomba sur Harry. Leur regard se rencontrèrent et contrairement à ce qu'il pensait y trouver, Lucius n'y vit pas de haine. Le blond engloba le jeune homme de son regard pénétrant. Bien que du même âge que son fils, Harry ne portait plus aucune trace de l'enfance sur son visage fin et pourtant masculin. Son teint pâle était rehaussait par une chevelure indisciplinée noire de jais. Se rendant compte que ses pensées dérivaient peut être un peu trop, il revint vers les yeux du jeune homme. Erreur car leur éclat émeraude l'hypnotisa._

_Le Gryffondor de son côté se laissa examiner sans rien dire. Si il n'avait pas encore sauté à la gorge du père de Draco c'est que le soir du retour de Voldemort, lui aussi avait vu quelque chose qui l'avait marqué. Alors que le Lord Noir lui expliquait les règles de Duel, il avait tourné le regard vers le groupe de Mangemorts et était tombé sur les yeux de Lucius. Dedans il ne trouva pas la jubilation qu'il attendait seulement une tristesse et un dégoût, mais non tourné contre le reste du monde. Non, l'homme semblait se haïr. L'éclat fut fugace et il retrouva trop vite cet air qui donnait envie de lui hurler dessus, mais Harry comprit que ce n'était qu'un masque._

_Depuis ce jour là, la fragilité qu'il avait décelé chez l'homme le poursuivait. Alors que le blond semblait hypnotisé par ses yeux, il le détailla plus amplement. une carrure assez forte pour être rassurante, un visage noble et racé dévoré par ses yeux métalliques, une bouche flatteuse. Draco était beau certes mais éthéré, alors que Lucius possédait cette beauté qui vous fait vous retourner. Virile tout en restant gracieuse. Et de nouveau leur regard se croisèrent. Aucun mot ne sortit de leur bouche et pourtant quelque chose se passa. Harry rompit le charme en reprenant sa route, lorsqu'il passa à côté de Lucius celui-ci du se faire violence pour ne pas le retenir._

Un main baladeuse sortit l'homme de ses pensées et en baissant la tête il croisa les yeux du Gryffondor qui semblait tout à fait réveillé. Sans quitter le blond du regard, il retraçait les contours de son torse, s'attardant sur la hanche qu'il savait sensible. Lucius lui sourit tendrement avant de lui dérober ses lèvres tentatrices. Doucement, il se goûtaient, se redécouvraient, comme si ce baiser était le premier. Harry entrouvrit la bouche, voulait plus que ce baiser trop chaste mais Lucius se contenta d'en caresser l'entrée jouant avec la sensibilité de son compagnon. Il voulait le voir perdre le contrôle, l'entendre gémir pour obtenir plus. Le brun essayait de résister mais finit parer céder sous la douce torture de son amant et leurs deux langues se retrouvèrent pour un ballet millénaires alors que le brun serra Lucius contre lui, voulant sentir sa chaleur. L'homme se crispa et un gémissement de douleur s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres.

Harry surpris le repoussa les yeux emplir d'incompréhension, mais son regard se porta sur l'endroit qu'il venait de toucher, l'omoplate du blond. Une large plaie mal refermée l'ornait. Relevant son regard sur son amant Harry semblait au bord des larmes. Lucius le prit contre lui, lui posant le front sur son torse, embrassant sa chevelure :

**- Ce n'est rien mon ange.**

Entreprenant de bercer le jeune homme il fut surpris de le sentir se débattre pour se délivrer de son étreinte. Il le relâcha et le regard furieux d'Harry le heurta.

**- Ce n'est pas rien Luss. Si elle est là c'est que ni les soins ou les potions de Severus ont pu en venir à bout. Aujourd'hui cette entailles, et je me doutes qu'il y en avait d'autres, il y a six jours, les ulcérations et le séance de Doloris intensive il y a trois semaines ! Et j'en passe encore ! **

**- On en a déjà discuté Harry.**

**- Non tu en as discuté, tu n'as pris en compte mon avis. Tu sais pourtant ce que j'en pense. Tu ne devrais pas prendre tout ces risques.**

**- Harry j'espionne tu sais qui, je sabote mes missions c'est inévitable.**

**- Pourquoi ne pas simplement quitter ses rangs et rejoindre l'Ordre ? Il te protégerait ainsi que Draco.**

**- Je suis plus utile comme espion.**

**- Utile ? Mais tu n'es pas un objet Lucius ! Parles en avec Dumbledore............**

**- C'est lui qui veut que je reste un Mangemort officiellement, tout comme Severus.**

Harry regarda son amant, il devait mal avoir interprété les paroles du vieux sorcier. L'homme ne pouvait consciemment laisser les deux hommes souffrir intentionnellement.

**- Si je quitte les rangs de tu sais qui, je serai arrêté pour avoir été un Mangemort.**

**- Dumbledore.............**

**- Arrête avec ce vieux fou Harry ! Ce n'est pas un saint loin de là !**

**- Tu ne peux pas dire ça !**

**- Si et je vais te dire pourquoi, il serait peut être temps que tu ouvres les yeux. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi il avait autant confiance en Severus ? Tout simplement parce qu'il le tient à la gorge, si Severus fait mine de le trahir il se chargera de révéler son statut d'espion aux bonnes personnes et tu sais ce qu'il lui arrivera dans ce cas là. Celui-dont on-ne doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom est sans pitié avec les traîtres, j'ai vu des sorciers agoniser plusieurs jours, supplier pour qu'on les tue. Et même si Severus n'a pas peur de la mort en elle même, il n'est pas fou au point de ne pas redouter la façon dont elle arrivera.**

**- Non....................**

**- Dumbledore se bat peut être pour le bon côté mais ses manières d'agir n'ont pas beaucoup a envier à celles de Tu sais qui.**

Lucius se plongea dans les yeux de son compagnon où la confusion et la déception régnaient en maître. Il comprenait l'orage qui devait être en train de se créer dans la tête du jeune homme, ses révélations chamboulaient la vision du brun sur le vieux sorcier qu'il considérait comme un membre de sa famille mais il devenait vital qu'il ouvre les yeux, pour sa propre sûreté. Lucius ne supportait plus l'emprise que le Directeur avait sur son amant. Soudain le regard vert bascula et Harry se jeta sur le blond, entamant un baiser passionné presque désespéré, auquel Lucius répondit avec fougue.

Harry venait de voir voler en éclats certaines de ses certitudes et il se raccrochait à celles qui lui restaient. Un besoin urgent de ressentir l'amour de son compagnon pour l'un, de le rassurer sur la véracité de cet amour pour l'autre les tenaient.

La chambre se trouva emplit des gémissement du brun que Lucius prenait un malin plaisir à mener au bord de la jouissance avec sa bouche, ses mains, sans pour autant le laisser y accéder Il aimait le voir ainsi, sublimé par le plaisir, pantelant, offert et paradoxalement si pur. N'y tenant plus, il pénétra doucement ce corps qui le rendait fou, veillant à ne pas le blesser, juste à lui procurer du plaisir, à lui faire oublier tout ce qui n'était pas eux. Harry encercla la taille de l'homme avec ses jambes, le rapprochant de lui, dans cette étreinte il se sentait enfin vivant, enfin libre. Les gémissement feutrés montèrent en puissance au rythme des coups de reins du blond. Les deux hommes ne faisaient plus qu'un, Leur lèvres ne semblaient pouvoir se passer de leurs jumelles, leurs mains avides les faisaient frémir et c'est dans un gémissement étouffé par les lèvres de son compagnon que Harry se répandit entre leurs ventres. Lucius ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, les yeux fermés, la bouche rougie par leur étreinte.

Doucement il se retira du corps de son compagnon et se mit sur le côté pour ne pas écraser le jeune homme de son poids, l'embrassant dans le cou, alors qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle.

Harry vint contre lui, et l'homme ne pu réprimer un sourire de bonheur. Il embrassa la tempe du Gryffondor qui doucement glissait vers les bras de Morphée.

**FIN DU FLASH-BACK**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ça avait été le début d'une prise de conscience pour Harry et aussi le commencement de son éloignement envers le Directeur de Poudlard, qui avait mis ça sur la crise d'adolescence. Pour une fois il avait manqué de perspicacité. Tout à ses souvenirs Lucius s'était retrouvé devant la porte de la chambre de son fils sans s'en apercevoir. Il poussa celle-ci et regarda son fils qui était de dos, en train de ranger ses dernières affaires. Dumbledore en menaçant son héritier, car c'était bien des menaces que le sorcier avait proféré, venait de faire une grave erreur. Lucius n'avait pas hésité à trahir Voldemort pour sauver son fils, il ne laisserait pas un vieil homme tout puissant soit-il mettre son enfant en péril.

**-Lucius ?**

La voilà son autre raison de tout ses risques, son époux, Harry................. Le blond sourit à son mari et s'avança vers son fils qu'il prit contre lui, une lueur farouche au fond du regard.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre écrit en écoutant en boucle Loreena Mc Kenitt "l'âme celte".**


	6. 5 Âpre fin de journée

Devant le portail de Poudlard, un adolescent se tenait immobile, le regard fixé sur le vide comme si les deux personnes qui venaient de transplaner si tenaient toujours. Il réfléchissait à la dernière phrase du plus âgé des deux, quelques mots murmurés contre se lèvres, avant qu'il ne disparaisse avec son fils : Fais vite le tour de ceux qui te soutiendront. Cela sonnait comme un avertissement, plus que comme un conseil. Harry secoua la tête avec un léger rire terne. Quelque chose lui disait que le total serait vite fait et quelque part cela l'arrangeait. Pas qu'il devenait asocial, mais le comportement de Ron et Hermione lui avait offert un vaccin efficace contre la tentation de lier des liens trop puissants avec quelqu'un.

Son retour dans le Parc du château s'accompagna d'un léger soupir. Pourquoi pour une fois les choses ne pouvaient-elles pas se passer normalement ? Après tout il ne demandait pas leurs félicitations, il souhaitait juste vivre sa vie comme il l'entendait et avec qui il l'entendait. Sans se faire manipuler par un directeur un peu trop collant de préférence. Le Gryffondor perdu dans ses remontrances contre le Destin qui avait décidé d'être peau de vache avec lui, ne remarquait pas les regards des autres élèves qu'il croisait. Mélange de haine, de dégoût, de mépris, d'incrédulité. Les rares qui étaient chargés de sympathie ou de soutien se trouvaient noyé sous cet océan de méchanceté concentré. Ce matin, il était le Héros, le Sauveur, en ce début d'après-midi, il était le Paria, le Traître.

En arrivant dans le Hall, il se décida à aller trouver Severus, l'intelligence fine de l'homme pouvait l'aider à faire un tri dans toutes ses pensées. Et puis question stratégie c'était un as. Le Gryffondor n'arrive pourtant pas au bureau professoral. En passant devant l'ex chambre de Draco, il fut surpris de voir Théo en train de finir d'emballer certains affaires que l'héritier Malefoy n'avait pas emporté, un peu trop pressé par son père. En fait ce qui le surpris fut de voir qu'encore une fois, le Serpentard était seul.

**- Tu es seul encore ?**

**- Comme tu peux le voir.**

**- Ils lui en veulent beaucoup ?**

**- Blaise était très populaire dans notre maison.**

Harry ne trouva rien à répliquer. Y avait-il quelque chose à rajouter de toute façon ?

**- Mais c'est surtout à toi qu'il en veulent.**

Devant la mine interrogative du Gryffondor, Théo reprit :

**- Pour eux celui qui aurait du être exclu c'est toi.**

**- Ça m'aurait étonné aussi.**

**- Laisse moi terminer s'il te plaît. En fait, la plupart pense que tu as épousé Monsieur Malefoy simplement pour faire du mal à Draco. Que c'est une vengeance pour vos années de guerre. Grâce à cette union tu frôles Draco sans qu'il ait la possibilité de te toucher et par la même tu le coupes de son père qui est très important pour lui. Donc tu es responsable de la mort de Blaise à leurs yeux car ce sont tes actions qui ont mené Draco à agir comme il l'a fait.**

**- C'est ridicule ! Vous êtes vraiment tarés dans cette maison !**

**- Évite la généralisation.**

Théo laissa retomber le couvercle de la dernière malle un peu trop brusquement. Harry se mordit légèrement la lèvre, il venait de s'apercevoir de sa bourde. Jusqu'à maintenant le Serpentard ne l'avait pas traité avec hostilité et lui il venait de l'insulter. Bravo le tact.

**- Et toi tu en penses quoi ?**

Le vert et argent se retourna vers Harry et le fixa. Le Gryffondor en profita pour le détailler. Théo n'était pas d'un beauté frappante. Un peu trop petit, un peu trop maigre, son regard avait tendance à paraître terne. Il avait une façon de se tenir toujours le menton un peu baissé qui ne respirait un peu trop la timidité.

**- Que c'est une sale journée et que chacun va essayer de trouver un coupable pour ne pas voir qu'il est un peu responsable.**

Le Serpentard s'assied sur la malle.

**- Toi, moi, le père de Draco .........enfin tout ceux qui étaient dans l'entourage de Blaise et de Draco nous sommes tous un peu responsable de ce gâchis. Si on avait un peu plus fait attention, on aurait pu voir que ça allait mal se terminer et essayer d'éviter cette tragédie. Malheureusement on a tous vécu notre vie égoïstement. Enfin ça ne sert à rien de ressasser tout ceci, ça ne changera rien. Ce qui est fait et fait et il faut à présent penser à l'avenir.**

Encore une fois Harry se retrouvait muet face aux mots du Serpentard et préféra repartir. Les paroles de Théo l'avaient touché plus qu'il ne le montrait et il avait besoin d'y réfléchir. Aussi il salua le vert et argent et reparti vers le bureau de Severus. Cependant, il ne pu lui parler. A travers la porte des sanglots étouffés filtraient. Le coeur de Harry se serra en pensant que ce devait être la mère de Blaise qui se trouvait là et les mots de Théo revinrent le hanter : « nous sommes tous un peu responsable ».

Merlin qu'il se sentait sale d'un coup. Le sang de Blaise l'éclaboussait. Il aurait du se rendre compte de quelque chose, la dernière fois que le jeune home lui avait parlé. Mais non, il avait fallu qu'il lui parle comme à un moins que rien, aggravant sûrement les blessures du Serpentard par ses mots. Le dos appuyé contre la porte du bureau, il entendit des bruits de chaises et repartit vers la sortie des cachots sans se retourner. Il n'avait pas la force de croiser la mère du jeune homme, il n'avait pas le courage de la regarder car il avait, même si cela pouvait paraître infime, contribué à l'acte désespéré du Serpentard.

Deux heures plus tard, Harry se retrouvait à traîner dans les couloirs sans réel but. Il n'avait aucune envie de rentrer chez les Gryffondors. Pas qu'il ne se sente pas d'affronter les reproches et les insultes mais il craignait de trop se laisser emporter par son caractère ce qui pourrait lui porter préjudice et donc par ricochet à Lucius. Car si lui le parfait Gryffondor attaquait ses condisciple ça ne pouvait être que de la faute du méchant ex-Mangemort Serpentard non ? Si au moins Remus était dans le château, il pourrait aller le trouver. C'était le seul, avec Severus, en qui il pouvait avoir confiance.

Y avait-il cours malgré le drame ? Harry n'en savait rien et s'en moquait. Cela lui semblait si futile à côté des évènements de la journée. A la fin ce fut son estomac qui le rappela à l'ordre alors qu'il usait ses semelles sur les dallages du château. Le Gryffondor aurait préféré se passer de dîner mais son ventre criait famine. Il dirigea donc ses pas vers la Grande Salle. Le silence qui accompagna son entrée ne sembla pas le perturber plus que ça, ni le bourdonnement de murmure qui suivit. D'un pas assuré, il se dirigea vers sa table et sourit narquoisement lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il ne restait pas une place pour lui. Pourtant les bancs étaient ensorcelés pour contenir le nombre exact d'élèves répartis dans chaque maison. Regardant ses camarades, il faillit exploser de rire. Ron semblait vouloir le transpercer de son regard, Mione l'observait comme si une seconde tête lui avait poussé, Ginny.......Ginny était absorbée dans la contemplation de son gratin, Luna restait Luna et lui fit même un sourire, Neuville lui accorda un regard de mépris et Dean un de sympathie. Même ses fans les plus imbuvables les frères Crivey le toisait avec déception.

**- Monsieur Potter**

La voix du directeur s'éleva faisant taire toute la salle. Harry serra les dents mais refusa de se retourner vers la table des professeurs.

**- Monsieur Potter auriez-vous l'amabilité de vous retourner vers moi. **

Un léger sourire innocent aux lèvres, Harry décida de se retourner enfin.

**- C'est à moi que vous parliez ? Excusez moi je n'ai pas compris de suite. Vous m'auriez appelé par mon nom d'époux, je vous aurai répondu de suite. **

Le sourire innocent devint vainqueur, mais se défit vite lorsque le vieil homme recommença à parler en lui désignant une table à l'écart des autres vides.

- **C'est ici que vous prendrez vos repas désormais. Je suis sûr que votre mari vous a parlé de l'accord passé entre la famille Malefoy et mes prédécesseurs et qui impose que un élève marié à un Malefoy soit tenu à l'écart des autres élèves si il n'est pas à Serpentard et ce pour éviter toute tentative d'intimidation ou de chantage. Il en est de même pour votre logement, il sera à l'avenir dans un lieu extérieur à Gryffondor. **

Dumbledore se rassied.

**-Oh et bien sûr plus de Quidditch pour votre sécurité. Bon appétit........Monsieur Malefoy.**

Harry se retint à grande peine d'envoyer un sort au vieil homme et pesta contre Lucius aussi. Dès le repas terminé, il allait lui envoyer un courrier bien senti pour lui demander des explications sur cette coutume ridicule et surtout lui demander si il y avait d'autres surprises. Il eut le temps d'apercevoir un très léger mouvement de sourcil de Severus. Pour tout le monde ce n'était rien, pour Harry par contre s'était un signe d'un certain agacement de la part du professeur de Potion. Et le regard qu'il lui lança le confirma bien rapidement. D'ailleurs l'homme quitta vite la table des professeurs.

Pour Harry aussi le repas fut vite expédié, d'autant que tout courageux que l'on soit, manger sous des dizaines et des dizaines de regard venimeux cela coupe légèrement l'appétit. Alors qu'il se levait, sa directrice de maison, lui fit signe de de rester en place et il obéit malgré l'envie furieuse de faire le contraire.

Le professeur vint vers lui et Harry soutint son regard sans broncher. Il avait réussi à dompter un Lucius Malefoy ce n'est pas elle qui allait lui faire peur.

**- Suivez-moi Monsieur Po...Malefoy. Vu que vous appartenez à ma maison c'est à moi de vous montrer vos appartements.**

Le Gryffondor la suivit en silence à travers les couloirs. Il préférait de toute façon que sa directrice n'ouvre pas la bouche. Il commençait à arriver à saturation aujourd'hui de toute ces imbécilités et il en faudrait peu pour le faire craquer. Et c'était surtout la chose à ne pas faire. Ne pas leur fournir d'armes contre eux.

**- Voilà. C'est ici, le mot de passe est Erare . Comme le prévoit les accords avec la famille Malefoy, votre cheminée est reliée à celle du manoir de votre époux de façon à ne pas interférer au bon déroulement de votre union. Seulement je tiens à vous préciser que si votre époux peut vous rendre visite, l'inverse n'est pas possible.**

En gros je suis prisonnier, pensa le Gryffondor, alors qu'il referma le tableau (un bouquet de fleurs fanées) presque sur la figure de sa directrice. Bon d'abord examiner son nouvel environnement. A première vue pas de coup bas. L'appartement se composait d'une grande pièce aux murs de pierre. Dans un coin, un lit à baldaquin de bois sombres, Harry nota avec amusement qu'il était prévu pour deux personnes, une armoire. De l'autre côté de la pièce un bureau et une cheminée devant laquelle se tenait un sofa et deux fauteuils ainsi qu'une table basse. La porte du fond devait accéder à la salle de bain.

Ses malles étaient déjà là, ainsi qu'Hedwige qui l'observait du haut de son perchoir. S'asseyant au bureau, Harry sortit un parchemin et sa plume, se chargeant de suite d'informer Lucius des dernières lubies de Dumbledore. Au moment de remettre la lettre à sa chouette, il hésita. Il y avait de grandes chances que son mari vienne de suite et délaisse donc Draco. Or celui-ci devait avoir besoin de la présence de son père. Le Gryffondor reposa donc la lettre sur son bureau et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. Demain, il en discuterait avec Severus et il verrait bien comment agir. Il ne vouait pas tenir Lucius à l'écart mais il craignait que Dumbledore ne finisse par sérieusement échauffer son mari. Or une fois la limite de patience de celui-ci franchit, il avait la baguette facile. Et il n'avait pas était un des bras droit de tonton Voldy pour rien.

Pendant que Harry rongeait son frein, une autre scène de cette journée tragique se déroulait dans le bureau du directeur. Les mêmes protagonistes que dans la matinée moins Harry et Remus.

**- Voyons Albus, le danger c'est Lucius et non ce pauvre homme.**

**- Minerva, nous devons faire comprendre à Harry que son mari ne peut que lui apporter des ennuis.**

**- Pourquoi Remus ?**

**- Mlle Granger, je comprend que vous hésitiez. Remus est quelqu'un d'attachant, mais c'est uniquement dans le bien de Harry. Nous ne pouvons le laisser entre les mains de Lucius. Cet homme n'est attiré que par une chose le pouvoir et Harry ne lui est utile qu'à y accéder.**

**- Enfin, il va être jugé dans moins de trois mois et il a toutes les chances d'être condamné.**

**-Justement si nous attendons cet instant là, il deviendra un martyr pour Harry et il faut l'éviter.**

**- Il n'y a pas d'autre choix ?**

**- En un laps de temps si court, non malheureusement Mr Weasley. Le temps est notre ennemi. **

**- Mais ce matin vous vouliez simplement...........**

**- Je me rappelle de mes paroles Arthur. Malheureusement, nous n'avons plus le choix que d'agir. Alastore votre perquisition a-t-elle donnée quelque chose ?**

L'Auror grogna quelque chose que personne ne comprit et Dumbledore le fit répéter.

**- Nous n'avons pas pu entrer.**

**- Pardon ?**

**- Quelqu'un sembla avoir prévenu Malefoy de notre visite et il nous attendait bardé d'une armée d'avocat qui ont disséqué le mandat. Et qui ont trouvé la faille. Le manoir est au nom de Harry Malefoy et non Lucius Malefoy.**

**- Et alors ?**

**- Et bien, il faut que le propriétaire du lieu à fouiller soit présent, en l'occurrence Harry qui était ici.**

Dumbledore ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes. Il savait qu'il jouait contre quelqu'un de particulièrement retors. Ce qui le chagrinait le plus était le fait que le blond ait été mis au courant de la perquisition. Malgré son jugement à venir il gardait quand même une certaine influence.

**- Arthur ?**

**- Le néant malheureusement. Si il y a eu des affaires de mœurs mettant en cause Lucius, il n'y en a plus aucune trace.**

**- Vous comprenez mes amis maintenant pourquoi nous devons mettre mon idée en pratique ? Lucius est un requin de la politique, il sait exactement comment se protéger de chacun de nos coups. Ce n'est pas en l'attaquant de face que nous pourrons faire comprendre à Harry les conséquence de ce mariage.**

**- Oui mais Remus.......... Enfin Albus, il doit y avoir un autre choix. Severus par exemple, je suis sûre qu'il était au courant de tout.**

**- Minerva, Severus a obtenu une immunité totale pour son rôle d'espion.**

Cela avait d'ailleurs assez gêné le directeur. Il aurait préféré voir son professeur tomber. Si il lui conservait son poste c'était uniquement pour avoir un œil sur lui Heureusement que Lucius n'avait pu en bénéficier. Il n'avait jamais été trop aimé. Lorsque les gens vous craignent, ils n'hésitent pas à vous faire tomber à la première occasion et le patriarche de la famille Malefoy payait pour des siècles de crainte que le simple nom de sa famille provoquait.

**- Nous n'avons donc pas le choix.**

**- Non et croyez moi je le déplore pour ce pauvre Remus.**

**- Quand ?**

**- Demain Molly.**

Sur ces mots le directeur se leva signifiant la fin de la réunion et chacun retourna vers ses logements. Seulement si Albus c'était un peu plus attardé sur le visage de ses invités, il aurait vu que l'un d'eux ne le suivait pas. Que l'un d'eux avait entrevu la folie du vieux sorcier.

Loin de cette agitation Severus finissait de lire un chapitre très intéressant du dernier livre de son auteur favori, lorsque l'alarme de son bureau se déclencha. Quelqu'un tentait d'y pénétrer. Bien décidé à remettre les pendules à l'heure avec ce petit plaisantin, il prit le couloir qui le menait de son appartement au dit bureau et ouvrit la porte d'un geste brusque pour se retrouver face à........du vide?!

Pensant que l'intrus avait renoncé, il refermait la porte lorsqu'un bout de papier attira son attention. Retournant dans son appartement il l'ouvrit et n'y vit qu'une phrase :

_Dumbledore va faire arrêter Remus._

Considérant le papier pendant de brèves secondes, il le fit disparaître dans le feu sans une seule réaction et c'est avec un soupir peu digne de sa réputation qu'il prit sa cape. Le voilà à se porter au secours du loupiot maintenant. S'assurant de ne pas être suivit, il quitta l'enceinte de Poudlard et transplana rapidement vers le manoir Malefoy.

Non, il ne virait pas gâteux, mais il savait tout simplement pas où vivait Remus et Lucius devait le savoir avec sa manie de toujours tout savoir surtout ce qu'il ne faut pas d'ailleurs. L'Elfe de maison qui lui ouvrit le mena bien vite vers le salon où le blond l'attendait debout devant une fenêtre.

**- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite tardive ?**

**- Dumbledore.**

**- Qu'a-t-il fait cette fois? **

**- Il va faire arrêter Remus.**

**- Et ?**

**- Et je ne pense pas que se soit dans ton intérêt que le loup soit incarcéré.**

Lucius considéra un instant son ami. Effectivement, il préférait arriver que cela n'arrive pas. Car cela ferait beaucoup de mal à Harry pour qui Remus était comme un second parrain. Il eut un sourire en reconnaissant bien là, l'esprit manipulateur du directeur de Poudlard. Il se demandait d'ailleurs comment lui et Voldemort avait fait pour finir par se faire la guerre, ils étaient tellement semblables.

**- Ce ne me dit toujours pas ce que je peux y faire.**

**- Je ne peux pas rester longtemps. Il faut que tu le préviennes, je ne sais pas où il loge.**

**- Et pourquoi le serai-je ?**

**- Parce que tu sais quel caleçon porte le Ministre.**

Le blond fit un sourire amusé à son ami et ne put s'empêcher de rajouter

**- Il porte des slips en coton rouges. **Avant de s'empresser de rajouter devant la mine dubitative de Severus.** D'accord,je m'en occupe.**

Severus s'apprêtait à repartir, lorsqu'il repensa à quelque chose.

**- Au fait Dumbledore a appliqué à Harry l'article Malefoy.**

En sortant, il rit doucement en entendant le juron peu aristocratique qui retentit dans le manoir et alors qu'il se couchait, il eut une pensée pour ce couple d'exception. Dumbledore ne savait vraiment pas à quoi il s'attaquait.


	7. 6 Attaque et Contre attaque

Draco se demandait encore ce qu'il faisait ici et qu'est-ce que son père avait en tête. Il l'avait levé sans ménagement de son lit, dans lequel il tournait sans trouver le sommeil pour le faire descendre dans le salon. Les yeux encore rouges de larmes, il avait regardé son père, alors qu'il lui tournait le dos. Encore une fois l'impression de n'être qu'une mauvaise copie lui vrilla l'estomac. Lucius était le chef d'œuvre, lui juste un double de plâtre sans aucun charisme.

Lorsque l'homme se retourna vers son fils, celui-ci se reprit, replaçant son masque d'indifférence en place. Il l'avait tellement déçu, il ne voulait pas en rajouter.

**- Tu te rappelles le hameau d'Ashton ?**

Draco hocha la tête positivement. Comment oublier cet endroit ? C'était là que le parrain de Harry avait donné sa vie pour sauver celle de Remus. Le dernier des Black avait expiré de la main même de sa cousine, la mère de Draco. C'était là-bas que le jeune homme avait pris vraiment conscience de la folie de sa mère, de sa cruauté. Si Remus n'avait pas vu la Mangemorte lancer le sort et Sirius se jeter dessus, personne n'aurait pu dire à qui appartenait ce corps.......déchiqueté. Personne n'avait pu oublier cet instant, personne n'avait pu oublier la réaction de Harry. Un silence qui parlait plus que n'importe quel cri ou pleurs.

Le blond fut prit d'un frisson qui le ramena au temps présent et il regarda son père qui semblait attendre une réponse. Devant le regard un peu perdu de son fils, Lucius comprit qu'il ne l'avait pas écouté et retint une réplique cinglante.

**- Il y a une maison isolée, au dessus de l'encadrement une vouivre est dessinée. C'est là qu'habite Remus Lupin. Par n'importe quel moyen, tu dois entrer et lui dire de fuir avant l'aube. Dumbledore veut le faire arrêter. **

**- Mais c'est peut être déjà fait ?**

**- Non le mandat ne sera pas prêt avant sept heures du matin. Alors va t'habiller mieux que ça et file.**

Draco ne jugea même pas utile de savoir d'où son père tenait toutes ces informations. Si il y avait bien une chose d'impressionnante avec le patriarche de la famille Malefoy c'était sa faculté à toujours être renseigné sur les moindres choses. Aussi le jeune homme se contenta de faire un signe vague de la tête et ressortit du salon, sentant le regard perçant de son père sur lui.

Si il s'était retourné, il aurait peut être discerné l'ombre d'inquiétude qui flottait dans les prunelles de l'homme. D'ordinaire, il n'aurait pas donné une tâche comme celle-ci à son héritier, mais Draco devait commencer à réparer ses erreur. En sauvant Remus, il effacerait un peu de son ardoise lourdement chargée.

Loin des réflexions de son père, l'adolescent finissait de mettre sa cape, s'assurant de la présence de sa baguette dans sa poche intérieure. Il se demandait bien comment il allait se dépatouiller de tout cela. Bon en théorie c'était assez simple, mais son instinct lui disait que ça ne se passerait pas sans difficultés. C'est sur ses pensées assez sombres qu'il transplana vers le hameau. Le seul endroit qu'il connaissait était le place centrale, là où ............ Heureusement à cette heure précise personne ne s'y trouvait. D'un pas alerte, il se dirigea vers la seule maison isolée . Alors qu'il approchait de l'endroit, il se figea net. Devant lui la lune, belle, luisante mais surtout ................. pleine !

Merlin, il le savait ! Ça ne pouvait pas être simple. Comment allait-il faire ? Avec la Potion Tue-Loup, il ne devait rien craindre. Mais vous avez déjà essayé d'expliquer à un loup, tout garou soit-il, de prendre la fuite? Se triturant les méninges pour trouver une solution, il eut juste le réflexe fort peu élégant de se jeter dans le fossé lorsqu'il entendit un pop caractéristique d'un transplanage.

Tapis, il écouta les pas se rapprocher de lui, puis le dépasser. Tiens depuis quand il ne respirait plus ? Relevant la tête, il vit une jeune femme se diriger vers la maison. Une alarme s'enclencha dans sa tête. Quelque chose clochait dans cette histoire et ça allait très mal se terminer.

Revenant sur le chemin, il suivit l'inconnue sans discrétion. Il fallait qu'il lui parle. Dissimulé sous sa capuche, les traits du garçon étaient en grande partie cachés. Il accéléra un peu, dépassant la jeune femme qui semblait consulter un parchemin. Un coup d'œil rapide lui dévoila l'insigne des Médicomages. Depuis quand un Loup-Garou pouvait faire appel à un Médicomage ? Même si les instincts tueurs de la bête étaient annihilés, la transformation restait.

Sans réfléchir plus, il se retourna brusquement vers la jeune et la stupéfixa avec une rapidité du à son expérience du combat. La médicomage n'eut pas le temps de chercher à se protéger, qu'elle tomba lourdement à terre. Se rappelant qu'il devait au maximum éviter de laisser des traces magiques de son passage, il tira manuellement la jeune femme dans le fossé à l'abri des regards et lui arracha de la main le parchemin.

_Urgence médicale. Sorcier souffrant de violentes douleurs dorsales. Hameau Ashton, maison isolée._

Dire que Draco était dans le flou relevait de l'euphémisme, il était carrément perdu. Se rongeant un ongle nerveusement, il réfléchissait à la meilleure option à choisir. Tout à coup, une idée lui vint. Lors de la guerre, un sort permettait de dire le type d'ennemi enfermé dans un lieu. Sorcier, Vampire, Loup-Garou.

Cherchant dans les poches de la Médicomage, il finit par trouver un parchemin vierge. Il posa sa baguette dessus et murmura :

**Descriptor.**

Une légère lueur enroba le parchemin puis celui-ci s'éleva légèrement suivant le mouvement de la baguette de Draco qui la pointa vers la maison. Le blond suivit le papier qui passa le portillon du jardin et alla frôler les murs avant de revenir vers lui et de se poser dans sa main. Le jeune homme inspira un bon coup et regarda les lettres se traçant sur le papier. Deux W enlacés. Werewolf .

Bon jusque là rien de nouveau mais le jeune homme faillit gémir de dépit lorsque l'un des W prit une teinte dorée très prononcée. Loup-Garou sans Potion Tue-Loup. Mais qu'est-ce que Lupin avait fabriqué ! Essayant de reprendre ses esprits, le blond regarda la Médicomage et un début de réponse commença à apparaître. Il restait cependant assez sceptique. Le vieux était retors mais à ce point là cela frisait la démence tout simplement.

Regardant la lune, il ne cherchait désespérément une porte de secours. Le meilleur moyen était de jeter un sort d'Oubli à la jeune femme. Malheureusement il n'avait jamais réussi à saisir toute la subtilité du sort et si il lui lançait, elle risquait fort de se retrouver totalement amnésique. Pourtant il fallait qu'il agisse. Si son idée se révélait être juste, Remus ne serait pas arrêté demain, vu que le dîner livré à domicile pour loulou affamé était stupéfixé dans le fossé. Mais avec Dumbledore il fallait rester prudent, ne pourrait-il pas trouver un autre moyen de s'en prendre au lycanthrope ?

Draco lança un juron, trop énervé pour réussir à démêler tous les fils de sa pensée. Dans une situation pareille il enviait la capacité à rester toujours calme et rationnel de Severus. « Merlin, Merlin, une idée et vite! »

Tout à coup, le jeune homme releva la tête le regard brillant et une forte envie de se mettre des gifles monstrueuses. En s'affolant il avait tout simplement oublié les bases des cours de DCFM sur les Loup-Garou. C'était l'apparition de la pleine Lune qui les transformait et c'était sa disparition qui les faisait revenir à leur forme humaine. Hors on était début septembre, le soleil se levait vers 6H30/7H00, la Lune devait donc disparaître une heure auparavant environ. Donc entre 5H30 et 6H00 Remus perdrait sa pilosité. Il lui fallait simplement attendre l'heure dite et le prévenir, en espérant que le Lycan est assez mis de protection pour ne pas réussir à sortir faire une ballade au clair de lune.

Le blond décida de prendre son mal en patience il lui restait plus de six heures à attendre. Donc il pouvait s'occuper de la Médicomage et malgré sa réticence il décida de lui jeter le sort d'Oubli juste après l'avoir ranimé. Cinq minutes plus tard, une jeune femme un peu perdue sortit du fossé, se demandant comment elle avait fait pour se retrouver ici. Au dernière nouvelle elle était de garde dans son cabinet. Le jeune homme qui l'avait réveillée alors qu'elle était dans un fossé, n'avait pas pu lui répondre.

Soulagé de n'avoir pas dévasté le cerveau de la Médicomage, Draco s'assied plus confortablement le nez dans les étoiles, enfin dans la Lune plus exactement, veillant le mouvement de l'astre blanc et luttant contre la fatigue. Ses nerfs à fleurs de peau demandaient du repos, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de leur accorder. Il devait sauver Lupin des mains du sadique citronné, pour ne pas décevoir son père, pour se faire pardonner de ses actions, pour ne pas voir Harry souffrir.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, mais aucune ne coula. Pourquoi partout où il posait les yeux quelque chose lui rappelait Blaise ? C'était donc ça la culpabilité ? Si c'était le cas, il finirait fou, il ne supporterait pas. Maintenant en y réfléchissant, il voyait bien le ridicule de sa conduite envers Harry. Il n'arrivait même pas à croire qu'il avait pu agir ainsi. Il était tellement habitué à avoir tout ce qu'il voulait, qu'il n'avait pas compris en voyant Harry lui résister. Et comme un bon enfant gâté, il avait fait un gros caprice pour arriver à ses fins. Sauf qu'il n'était plus un enfant et que les conséquences de son caprice n'étaient pas puériles non plus. Blaise était mort, il avait blessé Harry, mettait son père en danger et par ricochet Remus. En fait tout ce qui arriverait maintenant serait une conséquence de sa conduite immonde. A bien y réfléchir, il se demandait pourquoi Harry ne l'avait pas trucidé, et pourquoi son père ne l'avait pas renié ? Si ce n'était pas Lupin qui était là dedans, il irait bien lui servir de casse croûte au loup. Pourtant là il ne pouvait pas, il était là pour le sauver et non l'enfoncer. Comme disait son père il en avait fait assez pour les cent prochaines années.

Vous avez déjà eut l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté ? Vous savez cette drôle d'impression que les secondes sont des minutes, les minutes des heures et les heures des jours. Et bien c'est exactement ce que ressentait Draco en suivant le parcours de le Lune à travers la voûte céleste. Lorsque le Lune disparut, il regarda sa montre et décida d'attendre six heures pour être certain de ne pas se retrouver face à un montre tout poilu et pas aimable pour deux mornilles.

Enfin l'heure attendue arriva, avec elle le soleil qui jetait ses premiers feux, et le jeune homme se releva en grimaçant. Il avait gardé sa position assise trop longtemps et les courbatures lui rappelaient douloureusement. C'est donc d'un pas un peu bancal, qu'il se dirigea vers la maison, une point d'appréhension au fond de l'estomac. Draco frappa mais personne ne lui répondit. Fronçant les sourcils, il posa la main sur la poignet qui à sa grande surprise tourna sans problème. S'éclairant de sa baguette, il avança prudemment dans le couloir. Aucun bruit de grosse bête. Poussant une porte sur sa droite, le blond avisa une toute petite cuisine en ordre à première vue. Il rebroussa chemin et ouvrit la porte lui faisant face. Une chambre, vide, comme la salle de bain adjacente.

Merlin, qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? De toute façon, il ne restait qu'une porte. En s'approchant, il entendit ce qui ressemblait à un gémissement de douleur. Draco essuya sa main moite et prenant son maigre courage à deux main, il ouvrit cette dernière, avisant un escalier. Une cave. Le jeune homme toujours éclairé par sa baguette, descendit les marches, s'étonnant toujours de ne trouver aucun charme.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la cave, il réprima un haut le coeur en avisant une silhouette repliée sur elle même, tremblante et gémissante. Lupin ! Oubliant toute prudence, il s'accroupit à côté de l'homme, faisant rapidement le tour des dégâts. Le corps nu était constellait de larges plaies. Le Lycan s'en était pris à lui même. Et une seule chose avait pu l'y contraindre, l'impossibilité de quitter cet endroit. Il y avait donc des sorts mais simplement pour l'empêcher de sortir, n'importe qui pouvait entrer ici.

Doucement, il posa sa main sur le front de l'homme qui ouvrit les yeux.

**- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis là pour vous aider.**

Essayant de se relever Remus retomba lorsque la douleur lui vrilla tout le corps. Draco lui mit sa cape sur les épaules et l'aida à se relever, le soutenant. La montée des marches fut une torture pour le Lycan. Tout en remontant le blond lui jetait de rapides coup d'œil. Dans cet état, Lupin ne pouvait pas s'enfuir. Déposant l'homme sur le lit, il alla dans la salle de bain fouiller dans l'armoire pour voir si il trouvait quelque chose pour le soigner. Rien...........Son regard se posa sur une fiole vide, le potion tue Loup. Enfin ce qui aurait du en être. Il prit le flacon et revint vers Remus qui le regardait assez perdu.

**- Il faut vous habiller et partir. On nous a prévenu que le vieux fou en avait après vous. Si je n'avais pas été là cette nuit, vous auriez dévoré une Médicomage qui semblait avoir reçu une appel d'urgence de votre domicile. Vous avez pris votre potion ?**

**- Oui** murmura l'homme d'une voix éraillée

**- Qui vous l'a remise ?**

**- Dumbledore comme d'habitude.**

Draco secoua la tête. Mais quelle moucha avait piqué le vieux directeur ?

**- Quand ?**

**- Hier soir, elle doit être fraîche.**

**- Écoutez.........**

Le blond s'arrêta, à l'extérieur des bruits attirèrent son attention. Regardant par la fenêtre, il vit une brigade d'Auror. Son père lui avait pourtant dit qu'il avait jusqu'à sept heures. D'un geste rapide, il lança des vêtements à Remus qui traînait lui faisant signe de les enfiler. Si les Aurors entraient avant qu'ils ne partent et voyaient les plaies, Lupin serait arrêté pour ne pas avoir pris sa potion. Il reprit sa cape et déposa le flacon vide dans une des poches

Les hommes à l'extérieur semblaient attendre quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Les surveillant du coin de l'œil, Draco fit signe à Remus de se dépêcher.

**- Vous venez avec moi au Manoir.**

**- Draco.........**

**- Non, vous vous taisez, nous n'avons plus le temps. Pensez à Harry. Venez.**

**- Je ne peux pas. Je dois être dans mon domicile la veille et le lendemain de la pleine Lune. Si je n'y suis pas c'est Azkaban direct pour moi.**

**- Mais si vous ne partez pas, c'est Azkaban quand même. Vous êtes incapables de tenir debout et le sang de vos blessures commencent déjà à se voir à travers vos habits.**

**- Je te remercie d'avoir empêché cette pauvre femme de se faire dévorer par mes soins. Mais tu ne peux rien faire de plus. **

**- Mon père vous cachera.**

- **Il a assez de soucis comme ça pour ne pas en rajouter un et puis ...... je suis trop vieux pour supporter une cavale. N t'inquiète pas pour moi. Au pire je passerai un an derrière les barreaux, il ne peuvent pas me condamner à plus.**

Draco regarda l'homme, il savait qu'il avait échoué, Lupin serait arrêté. Ravalant ses larmes, une fois de plus, il transplana vers le Manoir, alors que dehors les Aurors se décidaient à entrer. Ne pouvant se lever Remus, les laissa enfoncer la porte. Il ne fut pas non plus surpris de se retrouver avec trois baguettes sous le menton. Pendant que les reste de la brigade fouillait la maisonnette, il fut conduit dans la cuisine. Les Aurors remarquèrent l'épuisement et la douleurs du Lycan et s'en douceur aucune lui retirèrent la chemise laissant apparaître les plaies. Et c'est sans surprise qu'il passa le seuil de sa porte ligoté.

Ce qu'il ne vit pas c'est un jeune homme blond caché derrière un arbre qui se retenait à grande peine de ne pas intervenir. Lorsque les Aurors et leur prisonnier disparurent, il transplana pour de bon vers le Manoir. A peine arrivé, il se retrouva saisi par le regard de son père. L'homme ne semblait pas avoir dormi. Sans qu'on est besoin de lui demander, il raconta en détail son échec à son père.

A sa grande surprise, l'homme ne lui renvoya pas celui-ci en pleine face. Il se contenta de lui poser la main sur l'épaule.

**- Tu as fait ce que tu as pu fils. Lupin a raison. Dumbledore ne l'a pas attaqué sans raison. Quoiqu'il soit fait, rien ne pouvait totalement le sauver. Mais par tes actions tu as empêché le pire.**

**- J'aurai voulu faire plus.**

**- Il ne faut pas sous-estimer ce vieux fou. Tu as la fiole ?**

Le blond hocha la tête et donna l'objet à son père.

**- Va te laver et te reposer, ton départ est pour demain.**

Se détournant de son fils qui parti, Lucius s'avança vers la cheminée. On était samedi, Harry n'avait pas cours, il restait à espérer que le jeune homme ne soit pas sorti. Il prit un peu de poudre de cheminette et se plaça dans l'âtre.

- **Chambre de Harry Malefoy.**

Son arrivée ne réveilla même pas le Gryffondor qui dormait du sommeil du juste. Il faut dire que Morphée ne l'avait visité que vers quatre heures du matin. Se nettoyant d'un mouvement de baguette, Lucius s'avança vers le lit et s'assied sur le rebord. Il ne fit aucun geste se contentant d'observer son mari. Il paraissait si jeune endormi, il ne lasserait jamais de ce spectacle. Les traits du jeune homme étaient détendus et un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres.

Tendrement il caressa les mèches rebelles du lion, totalement captivé par leur couleur si opposée à l sienne. Il remarqua que le jeune homme se réveillait et sourit lorsqu'il vit les yeux verts endormis les fixer.

**- Bonjour.**

**- 'Jour**

Harry se releva et vint se coller contre son blond, enserrant sa taille. Lucius le laissa faire le coeur serré. Il ne venait pas avec de bonnes nouvelles malheureusement alors autant lui accorder quelques minutes de tendresse. Finissant de se réveiller doucement, Harry n'était pas dupe de la tension de son époux, mais l'attribuait aux évènements de la veille.

Voulant lui apporter son soutien, le Gryffondor se redressa et avec délicatesse, il déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Lucius, se contentant de les caresser, de les goûter. Mais ses résolutions de sagesse fondirent comme glace au soleil, lorsqu'il sentit une langue taquine caresser tendrement ses lèvres. Il entrouvrit légèrement la buche laissant leur baiser s'approfondir en s'accrochant aux épaules larges de son époux.

Pourtant celui-ci mit fin rapidement à ce moment de bonheur en repoussant légèrement le brun qui fit une moue boudeuse.

**-J e dois voir Severus. Profites-en pour t'habiller, j'ai à te parler.**

Harry fronça les sourcils. Le ton grave de Lucius ne lui plaisait pas. De plus l'homme ne semblait pas à l'aise. Le regardant partir le Gryffondor cherchait à comprendre ce qui pouvait ainsi agiter le blond. Il se leva pourtant et fit sa toilette, s'habilla. Lorsque Lucius rentra, il le trouva en train de dévorer un solide petit déjeuner.

**- Bon appétit.**

**- Merchi.** Le brun finit d'avaler son toast et regarda son époux qui avait pris une chaise pour s'asseoir à ses côtés. **Luss ?**

**- Je tiens à m'excuser pour l'amendement Malefoy. Cela date de trois siècle et je ne pensais pas que Dumbledore s'en servirait.**

**- Bah, finalement si on regarde bien c'est plutôt pratique. Je n'ai plus personne pour venir me piquer le dernier brownies et je pourrai te voir plus souvent.**

**- Et le Quidditch ?**

**- C'est mieux. Je n'ai pas franchement envie de jouer pour des idiots pareils. Mais je ne pense pas que tu sois venu pour me parler de ça.**

**- Effectivement. Harry ............ je suis désolé mon ange. **Lucius prit les mains de son époux entre les siennes. **Remus a été arrêté ce matin** murmura-t-il.

Harry lui adressa un regard incrédule, puis son beau regard chavira. L'homme l'attira sur ses genoux et le Gryffondor se blottit contre lui, secoué par des sanglots. A travers les larmes Lucius entendit une petit voix :

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Hier soir quelqu'un a prévenu Severus que Dumbledore comptait faire arrêter Lupin. Il m'a prévenu et j'ai envoyé Draco le prévenir à son tour. Mais tout ne c'est pas passé comme prévu. Rémus avait pris une Potion mais celle-ci n'a pas agi et il s'est transformé totalement. Quelqu'un a essayé d'envoyer une Médicomage lui servir de dîner. Draco a pu l'empêcher mais ce matin, lorsqu'il est allé le trouver, des Aurors ont débarqué et ont arrêté Remus pour ne pas avoir pris sa potion. C'est une grave contrevenance à son statut de Loup-Garou, il risque jusqu'à un an d'emprisonnement.**

Le brun se releva d'un bond, les poings serraient.

**- Qui ? Qui lui a fait sa Potion ?**

**- Moi Harry.**

Le Gryffondor se retourna brusquement pour voir Severus dans l'encadrement du tableau. L'homme en noir, s'avança dans la pièce, tandis que la toile scellait de nouveau le passage.

**- Mais ça,** il montra le flacon que lui avait remis Lucius. **Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ait fait.**

**- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

**- La potion qu'à pris Lupin mon ange. Draco a ramené le flacon. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait là dedans Severus ?**

**- Une potion frelatée. Même texture, même odeur, même goût, même couleur que la Potion tue-Loup. C'est un fléau en ce moment.**

**- Qui a remis cette fiole à Remus ?**

**- Dumbledore.**

La voix grave du maître des potions semblait raisonner dans la pièce. Le flottement qui semblait vouloir s'installer était chargé d'électricité. Tout à coup Harry éclata, le regard étincelant de haine. Si Lucius ne l'avait pas retenu, il partait montrer au vieux directeur ce que voulait dire Avada Kadavra.

**- Lâche-moi !**

**-J e te lâcherai lorsque tu seras calmé.**

**- Mais fous moi la paix, je vais.........**

**- Tu ne vas rien du tout. Dumbledore te tend une perche et toi tu t'empresses de la saisir.**

**- Lucius, tu vas me lâcher de suite, je ne suis pas ton fils, alors gardes tes ordres pour toi.**

**-Voyons laisse le Lucius. Qu'il aille provoquer Dumbledore. Après tout ça ne fera qu'un excuse au vieux pour s'en prendre à toi. Mais est-ce si important que tu ailles rejoindre Lupin à Azkaban ?**

La phrase de Severus calma instantanément Harry, qui resta figé, ne s'apercevant même pas que le blond l'avait relâché. L'homme avait raison, mais il ne pouvait pas rester ici, sans rien faire quand même. Désemparé, il lança un regard de détresse à son mari qui se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas exploser. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour calmer la douleur de Harry et il détestait se sentit ainsi impuissant.

Severus s'assied, bientôt imité par Lucius, seul le Gryffondor restait debout au centre la pièce.

**- Harry, viens, nous ne pouvons rien faire pour l'instant. Il faut réfléchir calmement si nous voulons pouvoir contre-attaquer.**

**- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait tout ça ?**

**- Parce qu'il n'aime pas voir son Sauveur lui échapper. Avec toi dans son camps c'est la gloire et la pouvoir. Sans toi, il n'est plus qu'un vieux sorcier.**

Lucius vit les épaules de son mari s'abaisser et maudit le vieux givré de faire autant souffrir le Gryffondor. Severus reprit la parole :

**- Il y a peut être une solution pour amener son clan à se dessouder. Comme vous devez vous en doutez la Gazette à fait les gros titre de votre mariage et pas dans un sens flatteur.**

**- Comment ça ?**

**- Pour faire court, Lucius tu et un pédophile doublé d'un génie du mal et toi Harry tu es un simplet dépressif.**

**- Bravo la délicatesse.**

Harry s'était enfin retourné vers les deux hommes, son regard fusillant Severus qui ne semblait pas s'en émouvoir.

**- Bref, le monde sorcier n'a qu'une version, écrite dans l'ombre par Dumbledore. A vous de donner votre version.**

**- Mais c'est à nous, c'est notre histoire.**

**- Harry plus rien ne sera privé désormais. Une enquête concernant votre union va être ouverte, si ce n'est déjà fait, et ils n'hésiteront pas à te questionner sur votre vie intime. Alors raconter votre histoire ce n'est pas grand chose.**

**- Diviser pour mieux régner.**

**Exactement Lucius.**

Le blond regardait son mari qui fouillait dans sa malle et il finit par ressortir une fiole contenant une matière grise vaporeuse.

**- Voilà de quoi mettre des bâtons dans les roues de Dumbledore.**

**- Qu'est-ce ?**

**- Lorsque Lucius a commencé à ébranler ma confiance en Dumbledore j'ai extrait certains de mes souvenirs qui pouvaient être gênants pour lui. Un parachute en quelque sorte.**

**- Et tu comptes en faire quoi ?**

**- Les remettre à certaines personnes qui seront quoi en faire. Il n'y a pas de quoi le discréditer totalement, mais induire un bon doute. C'est bien ce dont tu parlais Severus ?**

**- Hn. Tu pourrais nous en dire plus.**

**- Je croyais que la curiosité était l'apanage des Gryffondors ? Y aurait-il un lion qui sommeille au fond de toi ?**

Le maître des potions lui lança un regard noir, qui n'avait plus d'effet depuis longtemps. Toutefois dans sa grande bonté Harry se décida à en dire un peu plus. Dumbledore en touchant à Remus avait levé les derniers scrupules du jeune homme. Il ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose détruire ce vieillard.

**- Vous vous souvenez je suis sûr de Fumesck, le phénix de Dumbledore qui a disparu. Officiellement c'est des Mangemorts qui l'ont sacrifié. Officieusement c'est Dumbledore lui même qui lui a arraché le coeur.**

**- Et comment sais-tu cela ?**

**- Il avait besoin de moi pour cette barbarie.**

**- Tu peux approfondir ?**

**- Luss, tu es aussi curieux que Severus. Lorsque je suis arrivé dans son bureau, je n'ai pas eut le temps de dire ouf, qu'il m'a piqué le doigt et m'a tenu le doigt en question sur le plumage de Fumseck pendant qu'il le ........ Et ça n'a servi à rien. Le rituel devait lui servir à repérer Voldemort, il n'a servi qu'à tuer un pauvre oiseau. Et avant toute prochaine question, il lui fallait mon sang car j'avais un lien avec Voldemort comme vus le savez par le résidu qu'il a laissé en moi via ma cicatrice.**

**- Intéressant.............Mais pourquoi ne t-a-t-il pas jeté de sort d'oubliette ?**

**- Mais tout simplement parce que le gentil Potter ne pouvait pas vouloir de mal à son mentor.**

Lucius sourit, un brin narquois.

**- Et qu'as-tu d'autre ?**

**- Le deuxième et dernier, en tout cas de cette fiole est moins sanglant, mais tout aussi révélateur, enfin avec le recul. Sur le moment c'était insignifiant pour moi, je trouvais ça même ........ et ne hurle pas Severus, mérité. Il s'agit simplement de la fois où Crabble s'était fracturé la mâchoire en tombant malencontreusement d'un escalier, j'étais moi même à l'infirmerie après m'être pris un cognar en pleine tête. En théorie j'étais sensé dormir de mon plus profond sommeil, malheureusement ou heureusement j'avais réussi à ne pas ingurgiter toute la dose de potion de sommeil de Pompom. Ce jour là Dumbledore a glissé à notre infirmière qu'il serait préférable que Mr Crabble mette un peu plus de temps à se remettre. En gros il a saboté ses soins.**

**-Et Pomfresh a obéi ?!**

**-Oui, pas sans râler amour, mais Dumbledore par je ne sais quel moyen a fini par obtenir gain de cause. Et ton malheureux élève Severus a bien dégusté. D'ailleurs pourquoi ne t'en es tu pas inquiété ?**

**-Je m'en suis inquiété, et je me suis retrouvé avec une mission suicide sur le dos. Lorsqu'elle a pris fin, Vincent était rétabli.**

Un silence se fit. Harry s'était assis sur une chaise juste à côté de Lucius, qui lui laissait son regard fixer un point du mur. On voyait presque les rouages de son cerveau fonctionner. Severus, tapotait la table d'un doigt en regardant le couple. Ils étaient vraiment hypnotique, physiquement si dissemblable et pourtant tellement complémentaire. Il n'y avait nul doute que si une ou deux bonnes photos d'eux paraissaient ils gagneraient des gens à leur cause. Mais il avait déjà réussi à leur faire accepter l'idée de l'interview, alors il n'allait pas insister avec une séance de photos. Surtout que les deux étaient très jaloux.

**- Bon et si nous trouvions un journal qui ne soit pas à la botte de Dumbledore.**

**-Écrivez votre histoire vous deux, je me charge de la faire parvenir à qui de droit avec ta fiole Harry.**

**- Tu connais des journalistes ? Toi ?**

Un léger rougissement apparu sur les pommettes de Severus, mais ce fut si fugace que les deux époux ne l'aperçurent même pas.

**-Écrivez c'est tout, je vais prévenir la personne.**

L'homme quitta la pièce laissant les deux hommes face à un parchemin vierge. Après maints désaccords (Trop mièvre dixit Lucius, trop télégraphié. Dixit Harry. Télé quoi ?..............), ils finirent par tomber d'accord sur un texte clair et concis, ne s'étalant pas sur l'aspect privé de leur intimité, mais mettant bien en avant la création et l'évolution de leur sentiments.

Se rappeler de tout cela avait eut un effet sensuel sur eux et lorsque Severus entra, il resta bloqué sur le pas de la porte.

**-Humhum. Lucius peux-tu enlever ta main du pantalon de Harry et Harry peux tu lâcher l'oreille de ton mari ?**

Les deux hommes se séparèrent, rouge pour le brun et amusé pour le blond. Se rhabillant sommairement, ils regardèrent le gêneur qui semblait clairement mort de rire de les avoir dérangé, bien que son visage restait neutre, seule la flamme au fond de ses prunelles noires exprimaient son amusement. S'approchant de la table, il prit le parchemin et la fiole.

**-Je ne vous dérangerai pas longtemps. L'article paraître demain dans le Free Wizard. Vous avez même la Une. Sur ce je vous laisse reprendre où vous en étiez.**

A peine Severus avait-il refermé la porte que Harry bien obéissant reprit son activité, c'est à dire mordiller le lobe de l'oreille de son cher et tendre. Cher et tendre qui n'était pas reste, embrassant la peau délicate du coup, alors que ses mains repassaient sous le tissu de la chemise du Gryffondor. Du bout des lèvres,il remonte vers la mâchoire en traçant le contour. Harry sous la douceur des caresses avait abandonné son activité et fermant les yeux, se laissait porter par les sensations que lui procurait de doux attouchement. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent de nouveaux, les faisant soupirer de plaisir.

Flash !

Deux regards assez bovins fixèrent Severus qui tenait un appareil photo.

**- Pour une Une, il faut une photo.**

Et il repartit pour de bon, n'écoutant pas les menaces malefoyennes qui s'abattaient sur lui.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapitre un peu plus long, se terminant sur une note un peu plus joyeuse que précédemment. J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas endormi devant mes délires. Au prochain chapitre...................**


	8. 7 Journaux et souvenirs

Dans un bureau impeccablement rangé une jeune femme lisait avec attention un parchemin. Un indescriptible sourire ornait son visage, mélange d'amusement et de satisfaction. Elle allait enfin pouvoir se venger d'un vieil homme qui avait ruiné sa carrière pourtant très prometteuse. Altéa Swinwton, releva le regard et fit le tour de son lieu de travail. Rien de très reluisant, des murs qui auraient bien besoin d'un rafraîchissement, quelques vieux meubles qui menaçaient de s'écrouler. Son seul luxe, une cheminée, enfin c'était un bien grand mot. Cela ressemblait plus à un vieux foyer de paysan.

Une main pâle se posa sur son épaule, la sortant de sa rêverie. Elle l'enserra de ses doigts et tourna la tête pour croiser un regard noir et pénétrant. L'homme hocha la tête comme pour lui confirmer sa pensée. Altéa lâcha la main et se releva, lissant sa robe, pour faire face à son amant qui la fixait.

**- C'est un cadeau en or que tu m'offres là.**

**- Si je l'avais offert à quelqu'un d'autre j'aurai eu droit à des nuits solitaires.**

**- C'est donc simplement pour ça ?**

Le sourire de l'homme parla pour lui. Plutôt se faire torturer que de dire tout haut ce que son cœur renfermait. La journaliste ne s'en offusqua pas, elle savait ce qui l'attendait lorsqu'elle s'était engagée dans leur relation. Altéa s'avança vers l'homme et passa ses bras autour de son cou, faisant se frôler leurs corps. Elle examina les traits de l'homme qui avait su faire battre son cœur, il n'était pas beau c'était un fait, mais son charisme éclipsait sa disgrâce physique. Il était de ceux qui ne laissent pas indifférent, de ceux que l'ont adore ou que l'on hait. Personne ne pouvait dire sans mentir que Severus Snape l'indifférait.

**- Tu m'as dit qu'il y avait autre chose, quelque chose de plus croustillant.**

**- Hn.**

Severus sortit la fiole renfermant les souvenirs de Harry et la tendit à Altéa dont le visage s'éclaira comme celui d'un enfant un matin de Noël. La jeune femme revint vers son bureau et enferma le flacon avec précaution dans un tiroir. Demain sonnerait l'heure du début de sa vengeance contre Dumbledore. Revenant vers son amant, elle reprit sa place entre ses bras, il n'allait pas tarder à partir. Voulant profiter une dernière fois de son homme, elle releva la tête pour déposer délicatement sa bouche sur les lèvres fines lui faisant face. Comme à chaque fois, un frisson la saisit, son esprit se perdant dans un dédale de sensualité. Elle rapprocha leur corps jusqu'à ce que même un simple courant d'air ne puisse passer entre eux. Sous ses doigts elle sentait les corps trop mince trembler légèrement. Il se retenait pour ne pas céder à l'instant. Trop tôt leurs lèvres se séparèrent et elle savait que c'était le moment de se dire au revoir. Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour pouvoir le retenir à ses côtés ? Mais c'était impossible. Bien que sincèrement épris Severus ne se voyait pas rentrer tous les soirs dans leur maison où elle l'attendrait. Ils se voyaient épisodiquement, s'aimaient mais il n'y aurait jamais de sortie au restaurant, de journée de promenades, et encore moins d'enfants. L'homme n'en voulait pas et Altéa était assez intelligente pour savoir que rien ne le ferait changer d'avis.

Il déposa un baiser aérien sur ses lèvres et disparut dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Bon allons voir ce que renfermait cette fiole pensa la piquante brunette. La récupérant, elle passa dans la pièce adjacente. Une chambre/cuisine/salon sans aucune prétention. Le seul trésor que renfermait son petit chez-soi était la pensine que lui avait offert son grand-père. A cette époque là, elle était la journaliste la plus courue. On s'arrachait ses articles à prix d'or. Et puis elle avait écrit l'article de trop, celui qui la fit basculer vers l'anonymat. Sa descente aux Enfers. Et tout cela parce qu'elle avait refusé de suivre les ordres de ce vieux débris. Mais patience................

Avec douceur elle déversa le flacon et regarda. Lorsqu'enfin elle en émergea, elle était partagé entre l'envie de rendre son déjeuner et de sauter de joie partout dans son appartement. Finalement elle choisit de s'asseoir sur un vieux fauteuil mité avec le sourire. Elle du y rester une bonne heure à faire le tri dans toutes les informations. Son regard paraissait presque dément tant il luisait et brusquement elle se releva et couru à son bureau, faillit s'asseoir à côté de sa chaise et attrapa un tas de parchemin vierge et sa plume. En soulevant celui que lui avait apporté Severus, elle tomba sur une photo et explosa de rire en voyant dessus les deux mariés en pleine séance de bouche à bouche. Severus risquait de payer cher ce cliché mais elle serait le récompenser pour sa prise de risque.

Trois heures plus tard, le patron de Free Wizzard vit débarquer une tornade brune qui lui jeta pratiquement sur la figure deux ou trois parchemins noircis. Reposant les papiers l'homme examina la possibilité que sa protégée ait définitivement perdue l'esprit car rien ne semblait pouvoir lui faire arrêter de crier :

**- C'est le scoop du siècle, c'est le scoop du siècle, on va tout exploser !**

**- ALTEA !**

**- Oups désolée. Mais lisez ! Nous allons tripler, quintupler nos ventes.**

Renonçant à calmer sa journaliste, Wilfried Ederscott, prit les parchemins et commença sa lecture. Au fur et à mesure que les mots défilaient son visage changeait d'expression et vu sa rougeur il devait avoir oublié de respirer. Lorsqu'il tomba sur la photo, il lâcha un très philosophique :

**- Oh Putain !**

**- Alors patron?**

Se rappelant la présence d'Altéa, l'homme grisonnant la regarda et faillit prendre peur en voyant son sourire de folle.

**- Tu veux que je publie ça ?**

**- Oui, c'est ce que vous espériez depuis toujours. L'occasion de faire du Free Wizzard un journal de grande envergure.**

Wilfried tordit légèrement les lèvres. Il savait que Altéa se retrouvait dans sa rédaction par la faute de Dumbledore. Elle était la fille de son meilleur ami et depuis son éviction, elle cherchait désespéreraient un moyen de se venger du sorcier.

**- Tes sources sont fiables ?**

**- Pour l'histoire du mariage c'est les époux eux même qui ont écrit le texte.**

**- Concernant Dumbledore ?**

**- Qui oserait remettre en question les souvenirs de Harry Potter ?**

Le directeur du journal laissa un moment de silence s'installer, mais il décida à reparler lorsqu'il vit son employée prête à lui sauter dessus pour le secouer comme un prunier en hurlant ALORS !

**- Amène tout ça à l'impression, moi je contacte nos avocats.**

**- Merci patron.**

La pétillante brunette quitta la pièce en sautillant pratiquement et Wilfried soupira. C'était le début des ennuis, mais son journal allait devenir célèbre.

Le lendemain matin, Harry comatait devant son bol de chocolat. Lucius était parti assez tard et il lui manquait quelques heures de sommeil. Tout en tournant sa cuillère d'un geste automatique, il pensait à Draco. C'était ce matin le départ du jeune homme. Cela lui faisait bizarre de se dire qu'il ne verrait plus le blond. Quelque part il était un repère pour lui. Lucius lui avait confié la difficulté qu'il éprouvait à se séparer de son fils. Pourtant il ne flancherait pas, Draco avait besoin d'être confronté avec le vraie vie, hors du cocon de soie qui l'avait toujours protégé.

Le Gryffondor sursauta presque lorsqu'un hibou gris se posa devant lui. Le jeune homme prit le journal que le volatile avait dans son bec, puis l'oiseau repartit. En relevant la tête, il vit bien le regard de Dumbledore sur lui mais se contenta d'ouvrir le quotidien et avala de travers sa salive. Sur la première page s'étalait la photo volée par Severus et un gros titre. LA VÉRITÉ SUR LE MARIAGE DE HARRY POTTER PAR HARRY MALEFOY. Regardant de nouveau le cliché, il se sentit rougir en voyant la sensualité qu'il dégageait. Quelques cris dans la Salle lui indiquèrent que d'autres élèves étaient abonnés au Free Wizzard.

Se levant de table, il se dirigea à grands pas vers le parc et s'assied sur un banc caché derrière une haie. Là, il reprit sa lecture.

_Lorsque la nouvelle du mariage du vainqueur de Lord Voldemort avec son supposé bras droit est arrivée à mes oreilles, j'ai comme tout un chacun cru d'abord à une farce et puis des questions se sont bousculées dans ma tête. Les personnes le plus à même d'y répondre étant les époux Malefoy, je me suis tourné vers eux afin de pouvoir chers lecteurs vous éclairer à votre tour._

Venait ensuite le récit de la création de leur relation jusqu'à son aboutissement final leur union. Harry était soulagé. La journaliste n'avait rien déformée, tout était retranscrit sans rajout ou coupure.

_Nous devons reconnaître qu'il n'y a rien de romantique au commencement de notre histoire. C'était simplement une attraction, un désir que nous avons laissé libre de s'accomplir._

Le Gryffondor resta un instant sur cette phrase qui lui fit remonter les souvenirs l'accompagnant.

**Flash Back**

Après leur rencontre inopinée à la sortie du bureau de Dumbledore, Harry avait continué sa route vers l'infirmerie. Il devait faire une visite de contrôle pour ses yeux. Un sort lui ayant enfin permis de se débarrasser de ses lunettes fort peu esthétiques et surtout très handicapantes lors d'un combat. Il ne voulait pas mourir pour avoir cassé ses lunettes et s'être retrouvé dans l'impossibilité de distinguer Voldemort d'un tronc d'arbre.

Mais si il suivait le bon chemin pour se rendre dans les locaux de Pompom, c'était simplement parce que ses pieds en connaissaient le chemin. Son cerveau avait totalement oublié la raison de sa présence dans ce couloir depuis qu'il avait croisé le père de Draco. Ils ne s'étaient rien dit, ils n'avaient amorcé aucun geste et pourtant quelque chose était passé entre eux. Il serait bien incapable de dire quoi. C'était comme une force brute, animale.

Harry avait changé depuis le retour de Voldemort. Voir Cédric mourir devant lui, l'avait irrémédiablement marqué. Jusqu'à présent, il savait que des gens autour de lui mourait, mais là s'était différent, ce n'était plus un rêve. Il avait vu que la vie pouvait tenir à deux petits mots. Deux mots qui n'étaient pas très laids en eux même, ils avaient même un certain charme, mais deux mots tueurs. Avec eux il n'y avait de salut possible, pas de seconde chance.

Tout ceci l'avait fait grandir. En quelques minutes, il avait perdu son innocence et malgré tout ses efforts, il ne se reconnaissait plus dans les jeux de ses amis. Il voyait dans leurs yeux, l'enfance qui brûlait encore, l'inconscience que lui ne possédait plus. Si il pleurait la nuit se n'était pas à cause de ses cauchemars, mais parce qu'il ne se sentait plus à sa place, parce qu'il était seul. Toux ceux qui l'entouraient ne semblaient pas s'être aperçu de cette cassure dans l'âme du Gryffondor et même si il leur souriait, il s'en détachait chaque jour un peu plus.

Et le regard que Lucius avait posé sur lui était différent. Ce n'était pas le regard que les adultes qui l'entouraient portaient sur lui. Harry secoua la tête en riant tristement. Il devait rêver, personne ne pouvait comprendre qu'il ne voulait, qu'il ne pouvait plus accepter qu'on le regarde comme un enfant. Il n'en était plus un.

**- Ah monsieur Potter, asseyez-vous j'arrive dans quelques minutes.**

Hn ? Relevant les yeux, Harry constata qu'il était à l'infirmerie. Il ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'il y était entré. Docilement le Gryffondor alla s'asseoir sur un lit en repensant encore à un regard argenté.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas à cet instant, mais que Lucius lui avoua par la suite, c'est qu'il n'était pas le seul troublé par cette rencontre. L'homme était rentré dans son manoir plutôt bouleversé et assied dans son bureau, il fixait son verre de cognac cherchant à mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Le regard du brun, l'avait touché plus qu'il ne l'aurait du. D'ailleurs en étant honnête avec lui même, il n'y avait pas que le regard. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?! Ce môme avait l'âge de son fils, il était plus jeune, de peu, mais tout de même. Un coup à sa porte, le ramena sur Terre et il vit son fils entrer dans le bureau. Le regard froid de l'homme se posèrent sur son héritier, l'englobant. Draco lui se sentait plutôt mal à l'aise, le regard de son père était trop inquisiteur, il avait l'impression que l'homme voulait le transpercer de ses yeux.

**- Tu voulais quelque chose fils ?**

**- Simplement vous prévenir que Mère et moi nous rendions sur le Chemin de Traverse.**

**- Il existe des elfes de maison pour ça. A moins que tu ne sois tenté par une carrière de coursier. **

L'adolescent ne dit rien, encaissant. En fait il était venu dans le but que son père les accompagne mais là, il n'osait même pas par crainte de se prendre une autre réflexion acide. Il salua simplement l'homme et repartit. Regardant la porte qui venait de se fermer sur son héritier, Lucius s'en voulut d'avoir une fois de plus blessé son fils. Mais c'était la seule chose à faire pour le protéger.

Mais l'échange de ses quelques mots lui avait permis de trouver une réponse à ses interrogations. La réponse à toutes ses questions concernant sa réaction vis à vis d'un certain Gryffondor se trouvait dans le regard de son fils. Draco malgré ses airs, possédait encore cette flamme de l'enfance et de l'innocence et cette trace était absente dans les yeux de Harry.

Les deux hommes ne se revirent pas pendant près de trois semaines. Pourtant ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait pu sortir cette rencontre de leur tête et Lucius avait failli plus d'une fois imiter ses Elfes de maison et se taper la tête contre les murs lorsqu'il se surprenait à avoir des pensées peu orthodoxes concernant un certain brun aux yeux verts. Brun qui de son côté avait pris sa décision, il devait parler à l'homme blond, coûte que coûte. Et lorsque l'occasion se présenta il ne laissa aucune chance à l'homme de lui échapper. C'était pourtant risqué pour lui, vu que les trois quart de l'Ordre du Phénix était dans les murs de Poudlard. Lucius n'avait pas assisté à la réunion, malgré qu'il soit passé du bon côté, il avait vraiment du mal à supporter le ramassis de gentils aux sentiments trop dégoulinant qui le composaient. Il attendait dans une salle de cours vide la fin du conseil pour se faire faire le résumé par Severus.

Son absence ne passa pas inaperçue pour Harry, qui rongea son frein tout le long de la réunion. Hermione du même lui donner quelques coups discret pour qu'il ait l'air un minimum intéressé à tout ce qui se disait. Dumbledore finit par se lever, signifiant la fin du conseil, mais garda Severus à ses côtés. Un volontaire du donc être trouvé pour expliquer au blond ce qui s'était passé. Pour une fois Hermione fut battu dans sa spécialité : « le levage de main en un temps record» par Harry. Son parrain le regarda comme si il lui avait poussé une deuxième voir une troisième tête, tout comme la majorité des gens présents, sauf ..... Dumbledore.

**- Bien Harry. Lucius sera moins méfiant vis à vis d'un enfant, les choses ne risquent pas de s'envenimer.**

Le Gryffondor serra les dents en entendant le mot enfant. Il devait faire bonne figure. Si les membres de l'Ordre avaient été surpris par le volontariat de Harry, Lucius lui faillit pleurer. Il se retrouvait dans la situation qu'il avait tout fait pour éviter. Seul avec cet adolescent à l'âme d'adulte qui le troublait plus qu'il ne le devrait. Pourtant comme à son habitude il n'en montra rien, bien qu'il nota mentalement de torturer Severus dès qu'il lui tombait sous la main.

**- Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite monsieur Potter ?**

**- Officiellement ? Pour vous résumer la réunion. Voldemort est de retour, il a commencé à réunir ses Mangemorts et à faire des siennes. **

**- Et ?**

**- Comment me voyez-vous ?**

Si Lucius n'avait pas été Lucius, il aurait sûrement ouvert des yeux de la taille d'une soucoupe, mais il se contenta de hausser un sourcil.

**- Je ne pense pas que cette question est une raison d'être.**

**- Si.**

Le Gryffondor, en mode je suis un lion têtu et tête brulée, s'avança vers l'homme qui était appuyé contre un bureau. La subtilité n'avait jamais été son fort, sûrement un héritage paternel, et aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Comme lors de leur précédente rencontre, leurs regards s'accrochèrent, et Harry retrouva cette sensation d'être vu pour ce qu'il était, d'être compris. Lucius quant à lui, aurait donné toute sa fortune pour être partout, même dans le lit de Voldemort, plutôt qu'ici. Le blond reconnaissait le grondement qui se réveillait au fond de lui, il savait que son regard se faisait trop insistant et ce maudit lion qui semblait s'offrir à ses yeux. Dans un soupir, il ferma ses paupières et détourna la tête.

**- Comment me voyez-vous ?**

L'homme préféra fuir, après tout, il était un Serpentard, et se dirigea vers la porte. S'était sans compter l'obstination de Harry qui lui attrapa le bras pour l'arrêter. L'un comme l'autre ne purent ignorer le frisson qui les traversa. Légèrement perturbé le brun relâcha son emprise mais répéta sa question :

**- Comment me voyez-vous ?**

**- Comme je ne le devrai pas monsieur Potter.**

Harry n'eut pas le temps de rétorquer, que l'homme avait refermé la porte, le laissant seul avec ses questions. Plus que la réponse du blond c'était la réaction de leurs corps lors de leur contact qui l'avait ébranlé. Pendant plus de quatre jours, le Gryffondor retourna la question dans tous les sens. Il était effrayé par cette situation qu'il avait lui même provoqué.

* * *

Non, non vous ne rêvez pas un nouveau chapitre !!! (se barre derrière Lulu pour éviter les coups) Je ne donne pas de date pour le prochain mais il devrait être plus rapide que celui-là à venir (frappe Lulu qui dit qu'il n'y aura pas trop de mal)


	9. 8 Douceurs et déchirements

Je rappelle que les paroles en italiques sont ce que Harry lit, l'article de Free Wizard quoi.

* * *

**- Comment me voyez-vous ?**

**- Comme je ne le devrai pas monsieur Potter.**

Harry n'eut pas le temps de rétorquer, que l'homme avait refermé la porte, le laissant seul avec ses questions. Plus que la réponse du blond c'était la réaction de leurs corps lors de leur contact qui l'avait ébranlé. Pendant plus de quatre jours, le Gryffondor retourna la question dans tous les sens sans oser pourtant essayer de recroiser Lucius. Il était effrayé par cette situation qu'il avait lui même provoqué.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Harry revint à l'instant présent, un sourire vissé aux lèvres. Non vraiment le début de leur relation n'avait rien d'une histoire de conte de fée. Pas de déclarations amoureuses emplis de mots doux et tendres, pas de regards énamourés, rien de tout ce à quoi l'on peut s'attendre de la première histoire d'amour d'un adolescent. Et pourtant malgré cette absence leur relation était et est toujours bien plus belle et bien plus forte que nombre de relations.

Reprenant sa lecture , le brun rit doucement en lisant les mots qui s'étalaient devant ses yeux.

_Lorsqu'un être n'est pas à sa place, lorsqu'on lui refuse le droit d'être ce qu'il est, il va chercher à trouver une personne qui sera le voir tel qu'il est réellement et non tel qu'on voudrait qu'il soit._

Il n'y avait pas à dire, le style de Lucius était vraiment un plaisir pour les yeux. Heureusement que son époux avait insisté pour prendre la plume et retranscrire ses idées, sinon l'article aurait certes été un peu plus vivant mais beaucoup moins correct au niveau du langage.

_Lucius a su voir ce que j'étais, ce que je n'étais plus aussi. Ma vie, mes expériences faisaient de moi un jeune homme qui n'avait plus d'adolescent que le terme et pourtant autour de moi personne ne semblait vouloir le comprendre ou plus exactement l'accepter. Ce refus m'affaiblissait, me détruisait et j'ai failli plus d'une fois céder au désespoir._

Ça c'était un peu exagéré, certes le Gryffondor montrait des signes de dépression mais pas au point d'en finir. Néanmoins son époux avait jugé profitable de jouer sur la corde mélo, selon lui ceci ne pourrait qu'être un bon point pour eux. Il fallait que les gens voient non seulement que leur mariage n'était pas vicié mais que en plus, il avait aidé le brun. A mieux aller ou à accomplir sa tâche d'Élu ça c'était au gens de voir ce qu'ils préféraient lire entre les lignes … Lucius n'avait pas été à Serpentard pour rien.

_Cette guerre nous a tous fait perdre des êtres chers et je pense qu'il est facile de comprendre le déchirement que j'ai ressenti devant le corps inanimé et défiguré de mon parrain Sirius Black. Il a donné sa vie pour un ami et je savais que pleurer sur lui, hurler, serait ne pas lui faire honneur et ne pas le respecter. C'est pourquoi je suis resté devant lui sans rien dire, malgré que mon coeur hurlait de douleur._

Le Gryffondor arrêta sa lecture et prit le temps de laisser la pointe de souffrance qui s'emparait de son coeur de dissiper. Même si il avait réussi, grâce à son époux, à faire son deuil, il n'en restait pas moins que l'absence de son parrain lui serait toujours douloureuse.

_Ce n'était certes pas une chose aisée de comprendre le pourquoi de mon attitude, mais si ils m'avaient demandé je leur aurai expliqué ma conduite. Au lieu de cela on m'a considéré comme un petit garçon incapable de gérer ses sentiments. Un seul homme a compris, un seul homme m'a compris, Lucius Malefoy._

Oh oui, il l'avait compris et lorsque après une réunion de l'Ordre Harry lui avait glissé un rendez-vous dans le salle de classe qui avait servi à leur dernière rencontre il était venu sans poser de questions, pas plus qu'il n'avait demandé d'explication à Harry lorsque celui-ci lui avait demandé de prendre sa dernière parcelle d'innocence. Il s'était exécuté avec tendresse mais sans réelle douceur. Comme première fois il y avait certes plus romantique qu'une table bancale dans une salle de classe poussiéreuse mais ça ne comptait pas, tout ce qui importait c'est que enfin le Gryffondor avait trouvé quelqu'un qui le comprenait, qui ne remettait pas ses choix en question sous prétexte qu'il était jeune. Pour Lucius aussi cette nuit avait était un tournant. Lorsqu'il avait croisé le regard de Harry, il avait compris que tous ses doutes n'avaient pas de raisons d'être, que ce garçon en face de lui n'avait d'adolescent que le nom et quand le Gryffondor lui avait de but en blanc demandé de le faire sien, il avait su au plus profond de lui que c'était tout sauf une impulsion stupide. C'est pourquoi sans parler, mais sans quitter le regard émeraude du brun, il l'avait poussé vers le seul meuble de la pièce, une vieille table à moitié vermoulue, collant leurs corps l'un contre l'autre. Une de ses mains c'était posée sur la hanche du jeune homme, l'autre sur sa nuque et il lui avait offert son vrai premier baiser, ne se formalisant pas de son manque évident d'expérience. Bien au contraire, il prenait son temps, instruisant le Gryffondor, l'amenant à prendre des initiatives et Harry laissait l'homme le guider dans cet apprentissage sensuel, découvrant des sensations jusque là inconnues. L'expérience du blond lui permettait d'être décontracté, en confiance, de ne pas se poser de question. Sans être totalement passif, il pouvait se laisser aller et c'était une première pour lui. Il découvrait qu'il était possible de laisser quelqu'un le diriger sans pour autant être une poupée sans volonté.

Le frisson qui le saisit lorsque l'homme fit disparaître leurs chemises n'avait rien à voir avec de la peur, c'était un frémissement d'anticipation, car le spectacle qu'il avait devant les yeux n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Lucius le laissa à sa découverte visuelle sans chercher à amorcer un nouveau geste, c'était aussi une part importante de le leçon qu'il lui dispensait, le désir, le plaisir fait appel à tous les sens. Le toucher en se caressant, en découvrant tactilement l'autre, l'ouïe en écoutant ses soupirs, ses gémissements pour lui offrir toujours plus de plaisirs, le goût en savourant les lèvres, la peau, le désir de l'autre, l'odorat en s'imprégnant de la fragrance de son partenaire et la vue en découvrant et redécouvrant à chaque fois son corps, la beauté de ses yeux lorsque la jouissance le fauche.

Et Harry vint de lui même réclamer un nouveau baiser, passant ses bras autour du cou de l'homme, frissonnant en découvrant la sensation de leurs peaux nues se touchant, se frôlant, tout son corps semblait être devenu plus sensible à la moindre simulation. Il se sentit presque ridicule à ne pouvoir étouffer un léger gémissement lorsque les mains du blond se mirent en mouvement sur son torse et il blottit son visage dans le cou de l'homme. Tendrement l'homme lui faisait prendre conscience de son corps, du plaisir qu'il pouvait en tirer et le brun se prenait à se demander comment sa hanche pouvait être aussi sensible, la question fut bientôt mise aux oubliettes lorsque son presque amant vint rajouter ses lèvres à ses mains. Le Gryffondor ne put que se rejeter en arrière et laisser l'homme lui prodiguer caresses et baisers. Sans même qu'il s'en aperçoive le brun se retrouva nu comme le jour de sa naissance étrangement il n'en éprouva aucun malaise et même le regard chargé de désir que Lucius posa sur lui ne le fit pas rougir.

Sans pouvoir empêcher ses premiers gestes d'être un peu hésitant, il commença à rendre à l'homme ses attentions, découvrant ses courbes, s'étonnant de la douceur de sa peau, goûtant sa saveur masculine. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt lorsqu'il arriva à la ceinture de l'homme, se demandant si il devait le laisser se déshabiller ou le faire lui même. Un regard vers le visage de Lucius lui fit comprendre que l'homme le laissait libre de décider et cela fit venir un sourire sur les lèvres du Gryffondor. Il ne put cependant soutenir le regard du blond lorsque ses mains légèrement tremblantes firent glisser les derniers vêtements de l'homme et quand Lucius fut nu devant lui, il sentit ses joues s'empourprer légèrement. Une main tendre lui fit relever le regard vers son futur amant et le calme qu'il y lut le rassura, le calma. L'homme le désirait, il en avait eu la preuve sous le nez si l'on peut dire, mais il ne se laissait pourtant pas envahir par celui-ci au point de perdre sa retenue et cela finit de rassurer complètement Harry sur son choix.

La suite étrangement est à la fois claire et pourtant floue dans l'esprit du Gryffondor. Il se souvenait parfaitement du battement effréné de son coeur lorsque l'homme toucha son intimité pour la première fois, de la voix rassurant de Lucius alors qu'il le préparait, de la douleur violente de la pénétration qui lui fit couler des larmes, des attentions du blond pour lui faire accepter cette douleur, du plaisir ensuite qu'il lui fit découvrir sans pour autant que la douleur ne disparaisse jamais. Mais l'homme avait su la faire passer au second plan en lui offrant un plaisir nouveau et intense. Enfin il n'oublierait jamais l'étreinte puissante du blond lorsqu'ils avaient joui. Et c'est à cet instant que Harry avait compris que cet instant entre les bras de l'homme n'était que le prélude de nombre d'autres.

Sortant de ses souvenirs, le brun baissa les yeux sur l'article et continua à lire, souriant, riant parfois devant certaines phrases jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre elle ne le fasse de nouveau partir dans ses pensées.

_Si il doit y avoir quelqu'un à juger comme malhonnête dans notre relation ce n'est pas mon époux, mais moi Harry James Malefoy. Car durant des mois, j'ai eu une attitude peu convenable envers celui qui était mon amant, je me servais de lui sans rien lui offrir en retour. Je crois que je voulais me masquer ce que j'éprouvais pour lui, par peur de le perdre. Jamais il ne me demandait d'exprimer un quelconque attachement envers lui, il se contentait d'être là lorsque j'en avais besoin. Mais c'est aussi la peur qui m'a paradoxalement permis de comprendre que je l'aimais. Un jour, un jeudi je crois, nous avions cours de Potions et lorsque j'ai vu le professeur Dumbledore entrer à la place du professeur Snape mon coeur s'est affolé et j'ai senti mon sang se figer. Vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer qu'il était un espion de l'Ordre et ne pas le voir à sa place dans la salle de Potions me fit craindre le pire pour lui mais aussi pour Lucius et si ils avaient été découverts ? Dès que j'ai pu, je me suis rué dans le bureau du Directeur pour savoir ce qui c'était passé et en y repensant j'ai du avoir l'air ridicule à pratiquement sauter au cou de ce vieux sorcier pour avoir des explications. Surtout qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'affoler, le professeur Snape était, et je sais qu'il va m'en vouloir de révéler ceci, terrassé par une otite. Mais cela m'a permis de comprendre que j'aimais Lucius, que je l'aimais plus que tout._

En vérité, il avait pris conscience de ses sentiments lorsque Dumbledore s'était avec son éternel sourire, réjoui que les rapports entre Harry et son professeur de Potions s'améliorent. Car si le Gryffondor était venu s'informer officiellement de l'état de santé de Severus, il n'avait en tête que Lucius. Il avait eu deux jours pour finir d'aplanir tout cela et de remettre toutes ses idées en ordre. Mais lorsqu'il avait pu voir le blond, il s'était simplement blotti contre lui et c'est en pleurant qu'il lui avait bredouillé :

**- Je t'aime Lucius.**

Des mots banals en apparence mais qui étaient pourtant si forts. L'homme avait resserré son emprise sur le Gryffondor et avait doucement murmuré :

**- Je sais amour.**

Ce n'était pas une fanfaronnade du blond, il avait compris depuis longtemps ce qui agitait le cœur de son petit lion, mais il avait compris aussi qu'il fallait lui laisser le temps de le comprendre et de l'accepter. Et c'est en lui faisant l'amour qu'il lui avait murmuré tout son amour, toute sa passion.

Doucement le brun replia la journal et se leva. Il était temps de voir l'effet que ce petit article avait eut. Il n'eut pas à aller très loin pour se faire une idée. Dès qu'il mit le pied dans le château, il se fit sauter dessus par une horde d'élèves qui le harcelaient de questions pour savoir si ce qui était écrit dans le journal était vrai. Le Gryffondor répondit poliment aux questions, omettant d'entendre celles trop dérangeantes e au bout d'une demi heure il peut enfin s'extraire de là pour regagner sa chambre où l'attendait une surprise. Une mauvaise surprise sous la forme d'un Dumbledore dont le sourire habituel était quoique un peu crispé toujours bien là. Le brun passa devant le vieil homme en l'ignorant superbement et gagna la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir. Lorsqu'il ressortit le sorcier était toujours là. Bon …. si on jouait au jeu de je ne parlerai pas en premier, il y serait encore dans cent ans et Harry n'avait pas particulièrement envie de voir le vieil homme encore là, lorsque Lucius viendrait le voir. Pas sûr qu'un avada ne se perde pas .

**- Que voulez-vous professeur ?**

Ben oui si le Directeur était là ce n'était sûrement pas pour admirer la décoration.

**- Parler Harry, parler tout simplement**

Non sans blague ?

**- Je crois que nous nous sommes tout dit monsieur.**

**- Nous avons parlé sous le coup de l'émotion Harry et elle est mauvaise conseillère, cet article, **il sortit le Free Wizard d'une poche de sa robe, **en est la preuve.**

**-Je ne vois pas les choses ainsi. Cet article n'est pas fait sous le coup d'une quelconque émotions, il permet simplement de rétablir la vérité.**

**- Quelle vérité Harry ? La tienne ou celle de Lucius ? Car cet article est écrit de sa main à n'en pas douter, on y reconnaît bien son style.**

Non mais oh ça voulait dire quoi ça ? Qu'il était incapable d'aligner trois mots ? Le Gryffondor commençait à voir rouge et doucement mais sûrement l'énervement gagnait sur sa patience.

**- Notre vérité.**

**- Hum, tu me permettras d'en douter Harry, cet article donne trop le bon rôle à Lucius Malefoy. **

**- Il lui donne simplement le rôle qu'il a eu, ni plus, ni moins.**

Zen ….. inspirer, expirer, inspirer, expirer …..

**- Hum … peut être, mais cela semble avoir eu un effet négatif sur les juges.**

Juges ?

**- En quoi des juges ont à voir avec notre mariage ?**

**- Oh c'est vrai tu n'es pas au courant vu la précipitation que tu as mis à quitter la Grande Salle mais Lucius vient d'être arrêté.**

En entendant les mots du vieil homme, le Gryffondor du faire appel à tout son self contrôle pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et lui faire rendre gorge. Sans se soucier du fait que son élève était à deux doigts de l'étriper, le sorcier se releva et se dirigea vers la porte. Juste avant de quitter la pièce, il se retourna et un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres il asséna un dernier coup au brun.

**- Le monde sorcier se soucie du bien être de celui qui l'a sauvé. Il est donc normal que l'homme qui a abusé de lui soit mis en examen pour viol sur mineur, utilisations de sorts de magie noire dans le but de manipuler un esprit, mariage forcé. Je sais que tu dois me haïr pour cela Harry, mais lorsque tout sera fini tu me remercieras.**

Un juron s'échappa des lèvres du Gryffondor et le sort qu'il lança sur le vieil homme se heurta sur le bois de la porte qui se refermait. Effondré le jeune homme tomba à genoux tout le corps crispé, un cri au bord des lèvres. Quelques minutes, heures plus tard, il ne saurait le dire, des bras fermes le relevèrent et il s'effondra en pleurs contre le torse de Severus.

* * *

Moilààààààà !!!!! Bon j'espère que tout cela vous a plu. Je voulais attendre d'avoir fini de rédiger le prochain chapitre pour poster celui là, mais vu comme je vous avais abandonné en cours, je me suis dit que vous méritiez d'avoir ce chapitre de suite.


End file.
